The Consequences Of Loving Brendan Brady
by ThePigeonsAreLoose
Summary: AU. Ste/Brendan hopefully slash. A different version of the Ste/Brendan relationship. But alot more twists in it. First hollyoaks fic.
1. What the hell?

Disclaimer: I don't own any of it. It is not going to be exactly the same as on the show as I can't remember every bit. Hope you like it. My first Hollyoaks fic. I have changed the beginning a bit as I know they kiss after the poker game but that hasn't happened in mine, yet. It will get less confusing when you read it.

The Consequences Of Loving Brendan Brady

Chapter 1:What the Hell?

Ste's POV

"What's got you in a good mood today, you practically ran out of the house this morning instead of me throwing you out kicking and screaming, you left so fast you forgot your phone?" My ex girlfriend and mother of my child, Amy Barnes, asked as she threw me my mobile while I was busy cleaning tables outside the bar. "Nothing, just in a good mood today, why is that a crime?"I joked and she laughed at my smile that kept appearing on my face. There is a reason I'm smiling, but I can't think about that now as my thoughts are disrupted. "Oi I pay you yo work not chat." The deep voiced Irish man said as he walked past me, constantly messing with his moustache. "Hey who had to clear up all the mess someone made when they decided to show a really drunk guy looking for a job who really wanted more booze and decked the place?" I said knowing the Irish man's sister was right behind him, luckily didn't hear what I said, who would kill him for that. "Well Stephan, that's why I'm the boss and your the worker." He said and walked in to the club. That man. That man is Brendan Brady, big brother to Cheryl Brady, he helps her run the club and does nothing but sit there and pass judgement on employees, namely me, and play with his moustache. I swear he is in love with it, probably would kill you if you got too close to it. On that note one word for Brendan is intimidating. He can be really scary at times but after I got to know him a bit. He isn't such a bad guy. Kind of a softy. "Any way back to work, I'll see you when I get home." I said and kissed Amy on the cheek and we both went in opposite directions.

"Well I'm off with Lindsey for a while. I'll be back in an hour or two. Make sure I come back and everything is in one piece. Got it?" Cheryl said as she pointed her finger at Brendan, turns out she did hear me when I talked about the drunk guy, and he hasn't heard the end of it. God if looks could kill, I would have been dead about three hours ago. I shouldn't have probably shouted that. "Of course sis. What could go wrong, me and Stephan can handle every thing." Brendan said and kissed Cheryl on the cheek and literally threw her out the club doors. He sighed as if he was in a trance from the peace and quiet in the club since no one has bothered to open it yet. He slowly turned around and looked at me. "You really had to say that didn't you Stephan, eh? I'm never going to hear the end of it. Thanks." He said sarcastically and walked over to the bar and poured himself a drink. "You really owe me." He said and downed his drink in one gulp. "Really, didn't the guy throw up and you made me clean it count?" I remember that, I know I should be use to sick by now as I have had much experience with my son, Lucas. "No way, Rhys helped you out remember?" Oh yeah that was a funny thing to watch. After cleaning almost all of it, Rhys walked in and didn't notice the sick. Then after slipping was covered in it. It was so funny. "All right so what do I 'owe you' boss?"

"Tonight, I have a poker game, you can help me win some cash and then we can go out for a few drinks. What d'ya say?"

"Is it really a good idea to cheat, I mean after last time-"

"Last time you slipped up a little bit but you did good and I could use that for tonight. Come on pretty please?" He said it in a very hypnotic, serene way which made my whole body just scream yes. Which he seemed to have picked up on. "Good be ready at 7 and don't be late wont look good if your late." I nodded and get back to work.

7 O'clock reached around quickly and the poker game started, now random strangers came crawling in. About ten guys I don't know were all asking me for a drink. This is where Brendan's plan comes in to place, while serving the drinks I look at all the player's cards and signal to Brendan whether or not he should call or fold. I have to be careful though. Last time I got caught and the guy who found out tried to attack me. But Brendan with his seductive and persuasive voice to calm everything down and the man agreed to have me sit behind the bar until the game was over. That was a lucky break. But these guys don't look very smart, as they couldn't see they were being played for their money, so I was fine tonight. Maybe it will be fun.

_The next day_

"Morning Ste your here early."Cheryl said as I walked in to the club with my work uniform on. To be fair I hadn't taken it off since last night. Ugh last night. After waking up to the biggest headache all memories of the night before came flooding back. After the games were done, we counted up Brendan's winnings and somewhere along the way he must have hit the jackpot. He had more than £500. To celebrate we went to the dog and had a few drinks. Well if a few is about a hundred by the feeling of it then yeah we had a 'few.' Then we went back to his place since Cheryl was at Lindsey's house. Then 'it' happened. No can't think about that until I see him. "Hey is Brendan in?" I asked. "Yeah he's in his office knock on the door and see if he's still awake, after I heard about your crazy party last night I wouldn't be surprised if he fell back asleep." No he wouldn't have told her about 'that' would he? "Um yeah thanks." I said I walked past the bar and knocked on the door to Brendan's office. "Come in." I heard a rough voice say behind the door.

"Can we talk?"I said.

"Sure."

"About last night. I'm sorry. It didn't mean anything. Think it must have been the booze."

"Are you sure about that."

"What do you mean?"

"You seemed a little too eager last night. You're not even a little curious Stephan?"

"No, I mean I wouldn't have done it if I thought you didn't want it either."

"What are you trying to say there Stephan, that it was my fault?" His voice faulted and warning toned his voice.

"No, I mean there was one guy when I was in prison, we didn't do anything but I thought I wanted it, and I think he wanted it to."

"Well that's your problem not mine."

"Look are we all right, I mean your not mad or anything are you?"

"No we're fine Stephan, now get to work." He said as he had an intense glare pointing at me, like he was trying to read me. Any way I walk out the door and get to work. I sigh deeply, I have to be more careful that 'that' doesn't happen again. Is it scary that I liked it?

_Last Night_

_We stumbled through his door and crash landed on his couch. You know I don't know whether it is the amount of booze or just that no one is around but somehow me and him are having a really good time. "You know you're not that bad Brendan, maybe even a softie." I said and he chuckled at me. "Oi watch your mouth, the last thing I need are people thinking I'm a pushover. Besides you're not that bad either." We both laughed and couldn't stop. Then when we calmed down we just stared at each other. I felt my hands get sweaty and my mouth went dry. Drink. "I need a drink you want one?"I said and he nodded. I attempted to stand up and when I got to my feet. I took to steps and I had fell over the table leg or something and Brendan had done the same so that we both ended up on the other couch with him on top of me. I must have stared for hours at him but when I saw him lean in I must have been dreaming as I took a dramatic push and kissed him. Yep that's right I'm kissing bad man Brendan Brady and I'm liking it. And the weird feeling is that he is kissing me back! After a few seconds he roughly pulls away and pushes me up to my feet. "Get out!" He growled at me and threw me out the door. I stood there for a few minutes and thought about what had happened. And all I could think was..._

_What the hell?_

_End of Chapter 1 _

_Thanks _

_Please review,_

_Nathan._


	2. Warning, part 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or the general story line. Hope you like it.

The Consequences Of Loving Brendan Brady

Chapter 2: Warning, confused Irish man on the loose! Part 1.

Ste's POV

"I will see you later. Bye Brendan!" Cheryl shouted as she walked out the club to go and meet up with Steph. It was now closing time and me and Brendan were the only ones left to lock up. Well speaking of Brendan he hasn't left his office since we talked to each other this morning. Five hours ago. I guess he mustn't feel well. So it's just me, cleaning all the tables and locking everything up. I don't know why but I feel like he's watching me. So I look at his office but his doors are closed and the blinds in his windows are shut tight and nothing could be seen. I don't know why but I wish he would talk to me at least. I know that things are still weird between us, it didn't take a genius to figure that out, but we both are still friends and it would be nice to have some company like usually, well before I went and messed it all up. I know that I liked what I did. And I've never felt that way about kissing anyone like that before and it's scary. I mean, here I am, non stop thinking about a man I kissed once and he doesn't even feel comfortable to even leave his office let a lone help me close up his pub. And that, a little bit, makes me feel hurt. Maybe I liked that kiss more than I thought.

I took me an entire hour to lock the whole pub up. And still he hadn't come out of that office! I could feel my anger rising. Mostly at him but a little at myself, I mean what was I hoping. He would walk out of his office, help me clean up and then... repay me for last night's kiss. Hopefully but unrealistic I mean I remember the way he turned on me when he pulled away from me. Crazy psychopath was written all over his face. I scared me but I liked it. I know that I seem to have forgotten the fact that I like girls but when he kissed me something just snapped in the back of my mind. And now all I thought about was him. Maybe I am gay or maybe I'm just plain crazy. But I know one thing and that is that I want Brendan Brady.

Brendan's POV

Why?

That is the most used word of my day.

Why am I so scared?

Why am I so paranoid that he got the wrong idea?

Why am I so terrified that if this gets out, I'm done?

Why do I keep thinking about Stephen in very unique positions?

Why do I keep thinking about that kiss? And why did I like it? That's not me, I'm not a softie I don't care about anything but my family. But last night has me thinking if I care about Stephan? I have to figure it out soon or I'm gonna go insane!

Ste's POV

"Brendan I'm off now everything's done and the keys are next to the till." I shouted grabbing my coat and getting ready to go home. I'm so exhausted I just want to go home and drop into my bed. "Well I guess I'll see ya tomorrow then." Brendan said and his voice made me jump since it was the first time I've heard it in a hour. I turned around and he was right behind me. He had that determined look in his eye. And then he slowly started walking closer so I took a few steps back, you know cause I'm crazy like that, and it was when my back hit the wall that I realised Brendan had me trapped. I wondered what he was doing. "Before you go." He whispered in my ear. "There is something I need to do." He takes a deep breath and grabs the back of my head and pulled me in to a deep, passionate kiss. I was so confused I didn't know which way was up so I reached out and grabbed his shirt, looking for stability. It felt so electrifying that we felt like magnets, couldn't pull away unless we were both facing the wrong way. He slowly pulls away. I wonder if he has changed his mind about what he just did. But like he read my mind, he gave me one more slow reassuring kiss. "Goodnight, Stephan." He whispered and walked back in to his office. I don't know what happened but I liked it.

Please review.

The other part will be up soon.

Plus I don't like the whole Rae/Ste bad romance thing so I'm thinking of making her kind of more obsessive with Ste. Please tell me what you think.

Thanks

Nathan.


	3. Warning part2

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or the general story line. Hope you like it.

The Consequences Of Loving Brendan Brady

Chapter 3: Warning, confusing Irish man on the loose! Part 2

Ste's POV

_The Next Day_

Today I was in work late so I decided to get me and Amy some breakfast since the only food we do have is for the kids. So I went to the diner and bought some food. Today I couldn't keep a grin of my face. He kissed me! Not the other way around, He. Kissed. Me. And I couldn't be more happy. But at the same time more confused. I have never felt this crazy about someone and that someone being Brendan makes it more confusing.

"Hey Ste."A feminine voice said as I walked out of the shop. I looked to my left and there was Rae Wilson. She was a nice girl, we did have something for a bit, but she was always there which was... well kind of creepy. "Hi you all right?"

"Yeah I was just going to get some food, you want to join me?"

"Can't Amy's waiting for food, if I don't go home soon she may eat me." She giggled at that and I smiled at her and said goodbye and started walking. As soon I heard a loud growl I knew that was my stomach. God I'm so hungry. And I can smell my breakfast from the bag. What the hell I'll eat it on the way home. "Hey you! I've got a message for you keep away from my man!"

I was just about to take a bite out of my food when that screeching voice came out of nowhere. I turn around again and there is the most annoying girl in the world. Leanne Holiday, fiancé of short and weird Lee Hunter. Also she is the most paranoid person in the world. "Are you talking to me?" I asked her. If she was, why on earth would I want Lee Hunter, especially when I'm interested in someone else. "Yeah you tell that man-stealing, home-wrecking slag to back off my man!"

"Are you talking about Amy here?"

"Yes!"

"Why would anyone want little Lee Hunter?"

"Because he's charming, intelligent and incredibly sexy and she's jealous that I have him and she doesn't!" And there goes my appetite.

"OK fine now can I eat in peace."

"Fine but tell her she's been warned."

"Fine." She then stomped off in a hurry. "You crazy wierdo."

"Finally I'm starving here!" Amy said as she opened our flat door. Hugging me and slowly sneaking the bag out if my hands and in to hers. "Charming, by the way why did a psychopath tell me to tell you to 'back off her man'? Are you and Lee Hunter..."

"No! There is nothing going on, it was just Steph trying match maker and the wicked witch just got the wrong idea."

"So you don't like him? At all. Because I know Leanne is border line mental but she usually has a reason when she goes mental."

"OK fine maybe I like Lee a little."

"And?"  
"And we may have kissed."

"OK then she's not crazy. And on the subject, Lee Hunter?"

"So?"

"Never thought that one would happen."

"Oh don't even start judging me when you wont tell me who the hell you're seeing." She said and I just stood there shocked. "What?"

"I'm not stupid Ste, I know your seeing someone I mean your happier than you have been for a while and you leave the house before I can even say bye to you."

"I-I didn't think you'd notice."

"Ste I'm not stupid, now am I ever going to find out who it is that is making you happy."

"Well...uh...there...uh is some one I do like."

"Really well I wouldn't have guessed, have you finally gave in to Rae and started going out with her?" She asked smiling at me as we both leaned against the counter. "Well the thing is..."Don't Ste shut up. "It isn't...uh a girl."

"What do you mean?"

"It's a man, I like a man." Yep I have done it now.

"Are you sure you like him, whoever he is?" Amy asked me now that we were both sat on the couch. This was a conversation I was never going to get out of as Amy would never let it go. "Yes he, he kissed me. And..."

"And?"

"And it was the most amazing feeling I have ever felt." She giggled. "You know I'm all right with you being gay you know."

"Really?"

"Yeah, just as long as you didn't like me cause I had a boy hair cut." We both laughed. "No it was real with you, it's just this guy..."

"Who is the mystery man anyway, I promise not to tell."I guess she already knows everything else might as well tell her the rest. "And you promise not to tell anyone else."

"I promise Ste, no need to be embarrassed I wont make fun of him. Even if he isn't a looker."

"It's...well it's..."

"Just spit it out Ste!" I took a deep breath. "It's Brendan." There was a very long pause, guess she was taking all the information in. "Brendan Brady? Is gay?"

"I don't know we never have really talked about that."  
"But you like him."

"Yeah."

"And he likes you."

"I think so I mean, I did kiss him first but then yesterday...he kissed me so I think he does."

"Then I'm happy for you, and I promise not to tell anyone about you or Brendan."

"Thanks Amy." I hugged her tight and kissed her on the cheek. "So tell me, Brad Pitt or Tom Cruise?"

"Bye-bye."I said to Lucas and Amy who were in Amy's arms as she closed the door as I left for work. I pulled the zip on my Chez Chez hoodie up. I wonder if me and Brendan are going to talk today. I mean I'm still confused. He just walked up to me and kissed me. What did it mean? Will anything happen between us? I guess it's up to him to decide.

Today went agonisingly slow. Every time I looked at the clock, it seem to be going backwards. 4 more hours until I go home. And it has been 2 hours since Brendan said a word to me. Considering the word was 'hi' it didn't quite make my day. In fact the highlight was a drunk guy knocking his drink all over my hoodie, luckily Rhys had a spare. He's just disappeared in to nowhere and I haven't seen him since. Brendan I mean, not the drunk guy because he was actually passed out near the pond, I checked. "Ste would you do us a favour please?"Cheryl asked so I walked up to her. "Sure what's up?"

"Brendan said he would tidy up the cellar but I haven't seen him all day. Could you go and make sure he's done it. If he hasn't could you, please?"

"Sure, got nothing to do anyway?"I smiled at her. "Thanks darling." She smiled and I walked downstairs to the cellar. The key was in the door so I just opened the door and saw Brendan putting wine bottles in to storage. "You all right?" I asked him and closed the door after taking the key out. "What are doin' down here?"

"Cheryl asked me to see if you've cleaned the cellar."

"Oh right."

"Need some help?"

"Don't mind." So I walked past him and started loading empty bottles in to the crates for the rubbish. "So have you been down here all day?"

"Yeah why?"

"Just wondering, it took you 2 hours to clean all this up?"

"What are you getting at Stephan?"

"Nothing...it just seems that you're avoiding me."

"And what if I am?"

"Why? Because of yesterday?"

"Maybe I just didn't want to talk to people today have you thought of that?"

"Why do keep answering with a question?"

"Why do you keep asking me questions?"

"Maybe because I'm confused."

"Why?" Really he's asking me why? "Because you're confusing, I kissed you, I apologised and things could have been left at that, but yesterday you kissed me. And now you've been avoiding me. Why shouldn't I be confused?"

"Because you like it."

"Like what?" He answered me with a passionate kiss. Pushing me against the wall. We stayed like that before we started to pull away and we walked in to the middle of the room. Breathing heavily, I didn't know what to do, what to think or what to say. In the heat of the moment I lent in for another kiss. But instead of my lips meeting his, his fist met my ribs. All the air was thrown out of me making me gasp in pain. The pain in my ribs was immense, making me topple over in pain and I slipped over a crate and landing painfully on the floor.

All the pain was too much for me. I burst in to tears and couldn't stop crying. "I don't understand." I sobbed out. And he crouched over me and grabbed my face making me look straight in his eyes. His angry expression was terrifying. "Listen to me now, I'm not gay!"He growled straight in my face. My sobs keep get more and more frantic and I could barley get air, let alone words. "I thought-" Another sob came from my mouth. "I thought you wanted to-"

"To what? Thought I wanted to kiss you! I don't think so!" That really cut through me and added more pain to me. He stood up and started breathing deeply. Right now I didn't know what was going on right now but all I could do was cry and clutch my ribs. "Get up." I didn't hear what he said so he said it again. "Get up." This time I shook my head. I didn't want to move the pain was too much. "Stephen you're hurt get up!" Like I didn't know that. Why is he acting so concerned now. I'm so confused that I let him drag me up in to a standing position but as soon as he tried to make me stand up straight I yelped in pain and went back to clutching my ribs. Fresh tears came out now and it seemed to get more painful. "Come on now." He whispered like he was trying to calm me down. I felt him pull me towards the door and I let him do it. His grip got tighter when we got to the stairs.

We made it up the stairs and I guess we walked to the bar as all I could see was a stool. "Sit down Stephen." He said and I obliged. Why am I listening to him help me when he did this to me? "Oh there you are, hope you both did what I asked." Cheryl said as a joke and came walking around to us. I took a deep breath and lifted my head up. I guessed that she saw my tear stained face. "Ste are you all right? What happened to him?" She looked up at Brendan. "Do you wanna say or shall I?" He asked me. "Will someone just tell me what is going on already!"

"Ste was helping me clean up and some one must've been sneaking around and punched him in the ribs. I didn't get time to see who he was he ran out the back."

"Oh god it was probably the same guy who mugged me. We should take him to the hospital."The talking started to drone out in my ears and I felt my phone slip out of my jacket and hit the floor. I bent down and went to pick it up. Obviously forgetting about my ribs and as soon as I did it, the pain started again and it seemed to be worse. The only thing I could do was yelp in pain and jump back up. "That's it lets take him to the hospital." Brendan said and both him and Cheryl grabbed my arm. "No!" I shouted shrugging their arms off. "I just want to go home." I said and went to walk out. "Are you sure I can take you to the hospital if you want?" Brendan said as I opened the door. I looked straight up at him. "I just want to go home." I stated to him. What I really meant was _"I just want to get away from you!"_

Thanks

Read and review

Nathan


	4. Boo!

Disclaimer: Don't own any of the characters from Hollyoaks or the storyline. Hope you like it.

The Consequences Of Loving Brendan Brady

Chapter 4: Boo!

_Previously_

_We both laughed and couldn't stop. Then when we calmed down we just stared at each other. I felt my hands get sweaty and my mouth went dry. Drink. "I need a drink you want one?"I said and he nodded. I attempted to stand up and when I got to my feet. I took to steps and I had fell over the table leg or something and Brendan had done the same so that we both ended up on the other couch with him on top of me. I must have stared for hours at him but when I saw him lean in I must have been dreaming as I took a dramatic push and kissed him._

"_Before you go." He whispered in my ear. "There is something I need to do." He takes a deep breath and grabs the back of my head and pulled me in to a deep, passionate kiss._

"_Because you're confusing, I kissed you, I apologised and things could have been left at that, but yesterday you kissed me. And now you've been avoiding me. Why shouldn't I be confused?"_

"_Because you like it."_

"_Like what?" He answered me with a passionate kiss. Pushing me against the wall. We stayed like that before we started to pull away and we walked in to the middle of the room. Breathing heavily, I didn't know what to do, what to think or what to say. In the heat of the moment I lent in for another kiss. But instead of my lips meeting his, his fist met my ribs. All the air was thrown out of me making me gasp in pain. The pain in my ribs was immense, making me topple over in pain and I slipped over a crate and landing painfully on the floor. _

"_I don't understand." I sobbed out. And he crouched over me and grabbed my face making me look straight in his eyes. His angry expression was terrifying. "Listen to me now, I'm not gay!"He growled straight in my face. My sobs keep get more and more frantic and I could barley get air, let alone words. "I thought-" Another sob came from my mouth. "I thought you wanted to-"_

"_To what? Thought I wanted to kiss you! I don't think so!"_

"_That's it lets take him to the hospital." Brendan said and both him and Cheryl grabbed my arm. "No!" I shouted shrugging their arms off. "I just want to go home." I said and went to walk out. "Are you sure I can take you to the hospital if you want?" Brendan said as I opened the door. I looked straight up at him. "I just want to go home." I stated to him. What I really meant was "I just want to get away from you!"_

_**A week later**_

Ste's POV

The bruise has finally healed up but the pain is still there. I haven't seen Brendan since then and I can't tell if that is a good thing or a bad thing. To be fair I haven't really left the house in a week just in case I ran in to him. I know it is a bit childish but I didn't want a repeat of last time. Anyway I'm hungry so I thought I would make some cereal. But one sniff of that milk made me change my mind. I guess I have to buy some. I grabbed my coat and keys and went to unlock the door. Much to my worries it was already open. With Brendan standing in front of it. I could feel my whole body freeze up in terror. "Boo." Was all he said.

"So what's been going on Stephen?" He said as he checked all of the flat. I was now stood in the middle of the hallway. "Don't lie Stephen, you're not that smart, now you've been off work for a week, why?" He walked past me and checked the living room and the kitchen. "B-because I was worried." I said, I could feel my nerves on edge. After last week I couldn't take any chances with Brendan. "About?"

"That you were still mad about last week, or what you were gonna do."

"I don't know what you mean."

"You know." I said really quiet. "After what happened-"

"Lets get one thing straight, you asked for that, didn't you?" He interjected. Is he saying that? "If you're saying I asked for you to hit me then no. I just thought that you wanted me to kiss you."

"You crossed the line Stephen." He said and I got more scared that he was here to hit me again. "I say when and where...not you." Wait what? "Understand?" It sounded more like a statement more than a question. But no not really. He took a deep breath. "Do you understand?" He said again. This time more intimidatingly so I nodded in response since I really don't want to make him angry again. "And?" He asked me. And what? "What?"

"You can see why I lost my temper."

"I'm sorry." How the hell is this happening. He kissed me. Hit me when I tried to kiss him and I'm the one apologising to him. "That's okay." He said. Like he believes that it's all my fault. "Just remember who's in charge." He said and tilted his head to the side.

We had stood in the hallway in silence for about 10 minutes. I had somehow moved further away from him. "Come here."He whispered. I wasn't really listening as I was too confused about what was going on. "Stephen." He whispered again. "Come here." His voice got a bit louder and his tone was more angrier. And as if on command my feet started walking, towards him. He must have thought I was taking too long and hooked his finger around my collar to pull me closer to him. Right now is the most terrified I've ever felt. Is he going to hit me again? Apparently not. Instead he gave me a small kiss. And just like before, he kissed me again and again, and the kiss got deeper each time. He grabbed my hand and put it on his shoulder. Guess he's trying to make me feel more comfortable. "I'm not going to hurt ya Stephen." He whispered in my ear and started kissing my neck. "Will Amy be home soon?"

"No she's out with Mike, wont be back until she picks up the kids." That's all I said before he started pulling me in to my bedroom.

_3 hours later_

Brendan's POV

I'm not gay.

I'm not gay!

I'm not gay!

Dammit I. Am. Not. Gay!

But I have just slept with a man. And I liked it. God dammit!

This is all his fault, if he didn't kiss me then none of this would have happened. Yeah that makes sense, it's all Stephen's fault. It's all his fault. "Whoa slow down there." A voice said as I had almost knocked that person over. Somehow I had walked out of Stephen's flat and walked around Hollyoaks for at least 2 hours and now I had ran in to his room-mate Amy Barnes. "Sorry didn't see you there, too busy thinking."

"Oh I'm not surprised by the way Stephen's talked about you." Oh he's done what now. "Pardon?"

"Yeah I know about the two of you, he told me, don't worry my lips are sealed." She said and smiled at me and walked away. So he thinks he can tell people about kissing me. I can't let him think he's in charge, he'll have to remember I call the shots not him.

Ste's POV

"So, hows everything going with you and lover boy." Amy said as she giggled at her name for Brendan, I have to admit that it is nice to talk to some one about this. Although I'm definitely talking about last week. I would love to see the irony in that. Ex abusive boyfriend, telling his ex abused girlfriend his newly found gay crush has punched him in the ribs. Yeah that'd be a right laugh. "Fine, I guess."

"So... have you too...you know."

"What?"

"You know."

"I really don't."

"Have you two done the deed." Just then my phone buzzed. I picked it up and saw I had got a text from Brendan.

_Need you to start shift earlier, in 20 minutes. Can you get some change from the bank for me thanks. Brendan._

"Uh... I got to go. And...that's none of your business." I said and rushed out the house. She just smiled and laughed at my discomfort. "Bye."I said to her and went to Leah and Lucas kissing them on the head, saying bye to them as well.

It took me a lot longer than I thought to get some money from the bank as the woman serving me fancied me and wouldn't stop flirting with me. I finally got to Chez Chez and zipped up my hoodie. I walked past Rhys who was busy serving and walked up to Cheryl to say hi. "Where's Brendan, he asked me to get some cash."

"I think he's getting some more wine from the cellar. Just go straight down. He wont mind." I did as she said and like she said he was getting more wine. "Took your time there Stephan."

"Sorry, here's your cash, also got the number of the woman in the bank who fancied the pants off me." I said and laughed. I reached in my pocket for the money and held it out for him to take. He grabbed it out of my hand and just smiled at me. Then he tilted his head to the side. Before I could realise he was mad. His fist had attached itself to my ribs for the second time. This time he kept his fist there and pulled me dangerously close to him. "Had a little chat with Amy today."He whispered angrily in my ear. Crap she told him she knew. Crap, Crap, Crap! "Keep her mouth shut or I'll do it for you. Got it?" I nodded in pain. The tears had already started flooding out and the pain seemed to be calming down. Only to have it get more painful as his fist connects with the same place again. I tried to scream in agony but only a whimper came out. "Good." He said and threw us on to the floor. After that everything went black.

Thanks for reading.

Please review.

Nathanxx


	5. How it is

Disclaimer: Don't own any of the characters from Hollyoaks or the storyline. Hope you like it.

The Consequences Of Loving Brendan Brady

Chapter 5: How it is

Ste's POV

"Hiya didn't hear you come in last night. Good time?" Amy asked as she fed the kids their breakfast. I don't remember coming home last night, all I know was that after being punched everything went black and then I opened my eyes and realised I was in my room. "I've had worse." I said and sat down at the table. I heard a gasp and I looked up at Amy to see what was wrong. Her eyes were wide and staring at my chest. I look down at myself and see that the robe I had on had moved a bit and was now showing the bruises on my ribs and it couldn't have looked any worse. It couldn't have hurt more either. "Ste what the hell happened to you?"She said with worry. "Nothing just some drunk lashing out at the club. I'm fine."

"Are you sure that looks really painful."You have no idea my ribs are killing me. "Don't worry I'll be fine." She just gave me a look like she could see right through me. Well it is Amy, and I should get my ribs checked on. "And if it really starts to hurt I'll go to the hospital, promise." I said and went back in to my room to get ready for work. I took off my robe and headed to the bathroom. Before I got there I saw a glance of myself in the mirror. Which made me take a few steps back and take another look. The bruise seemed to have covered a third of my body. I think I should get these checked.

Brendan's POV

Guilt.

That's what I feel. I mean I know that he deserved it after crossing the line with me. It's his fault. It's like he wants to push me. I have to admit that I do like it. But I'm the alpha male. I'm the one who wears the pants and I'm the one with the brains. And right now I'm thinking he likes me getting riled up. Like right now. He was suppose to be working right now. In fact his shift started 2 and a half hours ago. What the hell is he doing? Avoiding me? He's smarter than that. He knows I'll go looking for him. Plus his little shenanigan by telling little miss Barnes hasn't put me in the happiest of moods either. Thanks to him opening his mouth I have to think of a way of making sure no one else will ever find out. And the only thing I can think of is getting a girlfriend. I mean how will anyone think I'm gay if I have a bird on my arm whenever I please. Yeah that's it. And if Stephen doesn't like it, then the better the lesson will be.

Ste's POV

Great. I'm three hours late!

I thought that going to the hospital would only take half an hour maximum but instead as soon as the nurse saw the bruise she sent me to go have it scanned. Which took one hour. And I had to wait another hour and half to get the results then the rest of the time I had to get the medication for the pain. I had a broken rib. And apparently I can't do any serious for a while. Like that will stop Brendan after I finally show up at work. Since I'm late enough as it is. I decided that a few more minutes wouldn't hurt so I decided to go to the diner and grab some dinner as my stomach was screaming for food.

"Thanks Dom." I said as he handed me my food and gave me my change. I walked out of the shop and started to head to Chez Chez. I took the short way through the skate park. And after telling some annoying brats to sod of as they were basically defacing loads of Chez Chez flyers. I saw something I'm not sure I liked or wanted to see. He was kissing India! Brendan was right outside the club getting off with India. I felt all my emotions and feelings drop in an instant. Why was he doing this? Does he not like me any more?

"Oh look who decided to show up where the hell have you been?" Cheryl asked a little annoyed with me. "Sorry, my ribs were really hurting me this morning so I went to have them checked. I think I left my phone at home soz."

"Is everything all right then?" Brendan said as he entered the club. He must be done sucking the face off that tramp. OK that's a little cruel she's a nice girl. But she was kissing him. And that is my job. Great I sound like a jealous boyfriend or something. What is he doing to me? "I have a broken rib but it'll be fine in a few weeks. It feels better now anyway."  
"Well as long as you're OK then you can come and help me in the cellar. We had a little accident before and it needs cleaning."He stated and slowly pulled me to the cellar.

"So, enjoy the show before?" He said as I picked up the mop and scraped it across the floor. "What?"

"I know you saw me and India kissing."

"Why should I care what you do?"

"Because you brought this on yourself Stephen."  
"What?"

"If you hadn't blabbed to Amy I wouldn't of had to think of a way to throw everyone of our tracks. And how would it throw them off Stephen?"

"If your with a girl no one would think you were gay-"

"Now how many times do I have to say I'm not gay!"He whispered angrily and grabbed my collar and pull me threateningly close to me. I quickly flinched and moved my head to the side. I couldn't look at him as I am too scared to look at him. He just seemed to stare and deeply sigh. Hopefully he was trying to calm down. "This is all your fault Stephen." What! My fault. I was going to say something but he beat me to it. "You were the one who told Amy. You were the one who was out of line by kissing me without permission."

"Because I thought you wanted to-" He grabbed my face with his left hand and roughly made me look straight in his eye. "Stephen, Stephen, Stephan... you are making this a lot harder than it has to be." His grip on my face tightened and made me groan in pain. "Now are you going to do what I ask and be a good boy so that this can carry on." I didn't know how to reply to that. "But I don't want to."

"But that's how it is." He said and his facial expression started to get scarier and scarier then he brought his other hand and both put an extremely tight and painful grip. "Understand?" I didn't get a chance to reply as a gasp was heard from the cellar door. "You forgot your phone." Amy said and had a angry look on her face. "T-this isn't w-what it looks like."I stuttered as Brendan let go of me and I turned to face her. I hadn't realised that my face was wet with tears and I couldn't stop shaking. "You did it didn't you?"She said venomously to Brendan. "I don't know what your talking about." He said. "Don't you dare lie to me." She simply said and walked over to me. "We're going." She simply said and grabbed my arm and pulled me out of the cellar through the back door. I was in too much of shock to argue with her right now. When we were both outside the door she turned around to Brendan who followed us. "You can't just do what you want he's working right now-" She jabbed a finger in to his chest. "I don't care he's going home. And if you dare touch him again, I'm telling the police!" She shouted and dragged me off away from Chez Chez. "You're messing with the wrong person!" He shouted back as we got further and further away. He was telling the truth. She didn't have a clue what she was getting involved in.


	6. The Shoe's on the other foot

Disclaimer: Don't own any of the characters from Hollyoaks or the storyline. Hope you like it.

The Consequences Of Loving Brendan Brady

Chapter 6: The Shoe's On The Other Foot.

"It wasn't what it looked like!"I shouted as me and Amy stormed back in to our flat. "Ste you looked scared and it seemed like he was going to hit you again!"

"He's never hit me before!"I shouted back. I didn't want her to know about that so if I have to lie and deny it then I will. "Ste I'm not stupid!" She replied. "I know that he was the one who hit you and your just covering it up."Her voice was lowering. "Really and how do you know that!"

"Because you are acting like I did when you use to hit me!" Now that one felt like a smack in the face. "It's different." Was all I could reply with. "Really? Look at me in the eye and tell me he hasn't hit you Ste. Tell me that and I'll believe you." I couldn't do that, lie to her face, so I lowered my head in shame. "See...you can't even do it can you."

"Well it's not like with me and you."

"How isn't it Ste, he's been hitting you. Full stop. It's wrong and you can't keep defending Brendan. Because he will use that against you."She said. It's like she's giving me advice, like she took notes from when I use to hit her. "It's still not the same as with you."

"How is it not Ste!"Her voice sounded irritated. "I make him do it. I torment him and say things out of place. The only thing he can do to stop me is hit me to keep me in place." I whispered quietly. Ashamed of my answer. "Now that. That is exactly how I sounded. And no matter how that sounds like he should of done hit you. There is never a reason to hit some one." She said and emphasised the word 'never' and after that I just broke down crying. "I don't know what to do. I don't know what to do."I sobbed and fell back on to the couch. I felt Amy sit next to me and wrap her arms around me. "I know your not going to like it Ste but you need to stay as far away from Brendan as possible."

"B-but what about my job."

"I'll tell Cheryl you fell when you were playing with the kids. And you hurt your ribs a bit. She'll understand."

"But last time. H-he came here."

"Then we'll send him away. You just have to avoid Brendan. Do you get that Ste?"I nodded in response and kept on crying.

Brendan's POV

Damn her.

Damn her!

I'm sitting alone in my office after locking up thinking about before. That Amy Barnes has a lot of nerve to think she can threaten me. But some how that woman has gotten under my skin. Was she really thinking about going to the police. If she does that will make it a lot of hassle for me. If not for hitting Stephan then for the drugs stashed in my cupboard. I can't let her do that. I'll make sure she doesn't do that.

Ste's POV

"Are you feeling better?" Amy asked as I walked out of my bedroom. "A little. Aren't you suppose to be picking up the kids?"

"My dad's doing it. I'm picking them up from his in a few hours. You wanna come with me?" She smiled hoping I would. Beside the fact that I'm not Mike Barnes' favourite person in the world after everything with Amy, I don't really feel like going out right now. "No thanks. How 'bout I make dinner for them for when they come home." She smiled at me and we both sat in the living room to watch the telly. And after an hour Amy went to pick up the kids so I said bye and then locked the door after her. Straight after she left my phone started buzzing. '_Brendan' _appeared on the screen. I really can't deal with this any more right now so I just hang up the phone.

Brendan's POV

He hung up on me. Bet it's that Amy telling him not to go anywhere near me. Well she wont be happy with the results if she has told him to avoid me. I know that I seem like a villain to her but I do care about Stephan, even though I won't ever admit that, he has grown on me. He may have crossed the line, and I put him in his place for it, but I do like him. After he left I don't know what happened. I sat in my office thinking and then the thought of not being able to see Stephan again made me snap. Next thing I know my office is a mess and I ran out of Chez Chez. Right now I was just wondering about. Then some one caught my eye. Little Amy Barnes walking out of her flat and heading in my direction. Good. I walked around the corner and waited for her. When she turned the corner I grabbed her arm and pulled her in to the alleyway. "Get off me!" She shouted and struggled to get out of my grasp. "We need to have a little talk."

"I have nothing to say to you." I laughed. "Then I'll do the talking, what have you said to Stephan. Since he wont answer his phone I'm asking you."

"I told him to stay the hell away from you. And you better do the same."  
"And whys that?"

"Because if you don't, I will tell the police, and believe me Ste will tell them the truth."

"Is that a threat?"

"No it's a promise. Now get off me."She pulled my arm off her and started walking off.

Ste's POV

Amy will be back soon and I've already made the kid's dinner for them. Only problem was there was no food left. So I text Amy saying I was buying some food and I'll be home after she gets home. "Hey Ste. You all right? Haven't seen you in a while." A familiar voice said. I got a shopping trolley and turned around to see Rae doing the same thing. "Hi Rae, just been busy. Gotta buy some stuff."

"No not at all."

Amy's POV

After that rude chat with Brendan I got the text that Ste went to the shops so I quickly went to pick up the kids. After a little chat with dad I took Leah and Lucas home, fed them their dinner and quickly went to the bathroom. When I came back, my worst nightmare was stood their with Lucas in his arms. Brendan had my son! "How did you get in here. Get out!"

"I heard a child crying and the door was open so I thought I'd help."

"Fine, now get out-"

"We're not done yet." He said and put Lucas down with Leah in the front room. "You see I can't let you tell the police about me and Stephan, I also don't want to stop seeing Stephan so I've come to...make a compromise."

"Well tough it's one or the other."

"Really well I don't like that and when I don't something I do everything to stop it."

"Well that wont happen here. Now get out!"

"Do you know how easy it was to just walk in to here. Too easy and I would worry that anyone could walk in and hurt you." He then moved over to Lucas, bent down and ruffled his hair. "Or little Lucas here." Now I was scared. He was threatening to hurt our son. "Are you threatening me?"

"No." He stood up and walked past us. "It's a promise." He whispered in my ear and walked out of the flat.

Thanks

Review please.

Nathanxxx


	7. You Don't See It

Disclaimer: I don't own the storyline or the characters. Please enjoy.

P.S I know that I am going off the story line but I promise that there is a good twist coming soon, hope you agree.

The Consequences of Loving Brendan Brady

_Previously_

_After that rude chat with Brendan I got the text that Ste went to the shops so I quickly went to pick up the kids. After a little chat with dad I took Leah and Lucas home, fed them their dinner and quickly went to the bathroom. When I came back, my worst nightmare was stood their with Lucas in his arms. Brendan had my son! "How did you get in here. Get out!" _

"_I heard a child crying and the door was open so I thought I'd help."_

"_Fine, now get out-"_

"_We're not done yet." He said and put Lucas down with Leah in the front room. "You see I can't let you tell the police about me and Stephan, I also don't want to stop seeing Stephan so I've come to...make a compromise."_

"_Well tough it's one or the other."_

"_Really well I don't like that and when I don't like something I do everything to stop it."_

"_Well that wont happen here. Now get out!"_

"_Do you know how easy it was to just walk in to here. Too easy and I would worry that anyone could walk in and hurt you." He then moved over to Lucas, bent down and ruffled his hair. "Or little Lucas here." Now I was scared. He was threatening to hurt our son. "Are you threatening me?" _

"_No." He stood up and walked past us. "It's a promise." He whispered in my ear and walked out of the flat. _

Chapter 7: You don't see it

Ste's POV

I get home and the first thing I see is Amy, almost in tears, looking at the door in panic. Like she thought it was someone else other than me. Then I knew something was up. "What's wrong?"

"Where the hell have you been!" She yelled at me. "I told you I went to the shops what's wrong?" "Brendan just threatened me Ste!" He wouldn't do that. "What?"

"I went to the bathroom and when I came back he was stood there with Lucas in his arms Ste!"

"Well maybe you got the wrong idea-"

"He basically said he was 'worried' that anyone could come in and hurt me or Lucas. How could I get the wrong idea from it."He wouldn't do that, threaten Lucas, he has kids of his own and their his pride and joy. "He wouldn't do that."

"Ste I can't believe you! He! Threatened! Lucas! And your defending him! Unbelievable!"

"Well what do you want me to do about it?"

"I want you to go down to Chez Chez and tell him that if he doesn't back off I will tell the police that he hit you."

"Fine. But can I get changed first?"

"Yeah but I have to go to Steph's for a sec. When I get back you can go and talk to him right?"

"Right." I said and walked in to my room. "By the way I'm having dinner with Gabby and Tony at the Dog tomorrow to see about a job, will you be able to look after the kids?"

"Sure." As soon as I heard the door shut I went in to the shower and started thinking of how I was going to talk to Brendan without him hitting me in the face.

Brendan's POV

I know I sound smug but I'm glad I'm back in control. Everything is back the way it should be, Amy is out of the picture and Stephen will be back in my hands as soon as he gets his ass back to work that is. Oh and speaking of Amy Barnes I turn around the corner and walk to take a short cut through the alleyway and there she was. As soon as she sees me she speeds up to walk past me. But I grab her arm just in time. "Whoa slow down there sweet cheeks."

"Let go of me." She growled at me. Feisty one she is. "Now just want a chat. Listen our little conversation yeah stays between us stays quiet from Stephen yeah? Good." Joy came to my face as I saw her angry look. "You don't scare me." OK now she's really having a laugh. Guess I'll have to make her scared. I go as close to her as I can. "Really."My body hovering over hers. "I would never hit a women Amy but keep it up," I whispered in threateningly in her ear. "I may have to cross that line." I finished and smiled at her. If I'm certain that's fear in her eyes. Just how I like it. I smile at her with my success. "Have a nice day." I said and walked away.

Ste's POV

After my shower I made dinner I thought of how I'm gonna talk to Brendan. I'm just going to come straight out and say whatever comes out my mouth. Hopefully he will just listen. So while the plan is in my head I ring Amy, who is on her way home, tell her I'm going to see Brendan then start to walk off to Chez Chez. Halfway there I had my hands in my pockets and realised I had not a lot of money. So when I saw the jobs wanted signs on the big board near the Dog. It wouldn't hurt to get a bit of cash so I check the board and see that Gabby Sharpe was looking for someone to babysit Amber. Wouldn't be that bad since it's just Amber and Gabby is paying a lot of money just for one night. So I pick up my phone and ring the number on the sheet. "Hello." I heard a male voice say through my phone. I guess it's Tony. "Hey Tony it's Ste, is Gabby there I wanted to ask her about the babysitting job."

"Yeah one sec...Hello."I finally heard Gabby say. "Hi it's Ste, is the babysitting job still up?"I ask hopefully. "Yeah sure will you be able to do it tomorrow at seven?" I smile happily. "Perfect."

_30 minutes Later_

I finally get off the phone and make my way to Chez Chez and happily see the door to Brendan's office wide open and him sat there bored out of his head doing some paper work. So I just storm in to the office and shut the door. "Come in then."He simply says annoyed by being interrupted. "Amy said you threatened her." He deeply sighs and looks up at me from his chair. "The door was open Stephen and I heard the baby crying, I said how careless it was and she just screamed at me to get out."  
"Why was you even there in the first place?"

"I needed to see you." I could feel myself smile on the inside. "Why?" I asked him, hopefully he's sorry about hitting me. "I got us a double date with Rae and India tomorrow night, be ready at seven yeah?" Great mow he's going to be mad. "I can't." I saw him get angry but it looked like he was calming himself down by sighing. "Whys that Stephen?"

"I'm babysitting."

"Get Amy to do it."

"She having dinner with Gabby and Tony tomorrow. Something about a job."

"Fine, I'll just have to tell Rae you'll reschedule."

"But I don't want to-"

"Stephen this is for your own good. Remember." He said walking angrily over to me. "Y-Yes"I stuttered and he smiled. "Good boy now leave, I've got work to do." He commanded. The scariest thing about this conversation is that I am listening to him. Any way I call Amy and tell her I'm babysitting for Gabby so she says that I should take the kids as well. So after that I finally head off home.

Brendan's POV

"She having dinner with Gabby and Tony tomorrow. Something about a job."

As soon as Stephen said those words the perfect plan came in to my head. This plan would put everything back in to place as it should be. Ste will listen to me, and that little Amy Barnes will get the scaring of a life time. And any one else who wants to annoy me will definitely think twice about messing with me. Even if they wont know I did it. And it's all thanks to that little conversation with Dom Reilly.

_One Hour Ago._

"Brendan can I talk to you for a sec?" Dom said as he messed with his hands nervously. "Sure," I said and took him in to my office. "So, what's wrong with tweedle dumb?" I said and laughed at my own joke. I have to admit it was a good one. "I need a favour."

"What kind of favour?"

"I need you to give a loan to Tony so he doesn't lose his shop." Now that was a good joke. I can't help but laugh at that. "No way."

"Please Brendan! He needs money or he has to shut the business down." I have seen his place, it needs more money than I care to give for it to even get one customer. It isn't worth it. "There is one way for you to get the money you need."

"How? Please tell me." He practically begged me. "Light a match, then accidentally drop on the piece of trash. But here's the good part. Don't tell anyone you did it."

"How would that work?"

"Well Dom, boy, the people who cover Tony's business will have to give you the money you need to pay for the damages. Therefore, you get your money."

"I couldn't do that, Tony's been really good to me."

"Well then find some other chump who will listen, you know where the door is." I said and he walked out the door in thought.

_Back to the Present._

If I can get Dom to set the business on fire. It will scare everyone upstairs in the flat, mainly Amy, and when it gets a little scarier and no help is there yet. I can call the fire department and when they save Amy I can do my little magic and when she sees I'm serious about her staying out of my way she will leave me alone. Ergo leave Stephen alone about avoiding me. Then I can persuade Stephen that what I do is for the best. Then everything will be perfect and everything will go back to normal in Brendan land. Now I have to find Dom and put my plan in motion.

No one's POV

After Ste had accepted the job. He didn't notice the hooded figure on top of the bridge watching him and coming up with his own plans. The mystery man made his way down the bridge and followed Ste to Chez Chez but entered from the back entrance and waited a little while. When he heard Dom's voice in the club he decided to snoop a little.

"_Brendan can I talk to you for a sec?"_

"_Sure, So, what's wrong with tweedle dumb?" _

"_I need a favour." _

"_What kind of favour?"_

"_I need you to give a loan to Tony so he doesn't lose his shop." _

"_No way."_

"_Please Brendan! He needs money or he has to shut the business down." _

"_There is one way for you to get the money you need."_

"_How? Please tell me." _

"_Light a match, then accidentally drop on the piece of trash. But here's the good part. Don't tell anyone you did it." _

"_How would that work?"_

"_Well Dom, boy, the people who cover Tony's business will have to give you the money you need to pay for the damages. Therefore, you get your money."_

"_I couldn't do that, Tony's been really good to me."_

"_Well then find some other chump who will listen, you know where the door is." _

After the conversation ended the man got a plan of his own that would help him achieve his goal, to bring a lot of chaos back to Hollyoaks. And in his mind, this 'fire' idea doesn't seem like that much of a bad money idea. The man will just have to make sure it is Dom's and especially Brendan Brady's worst mistake.

Thanks for reading.

Nathan.

By the way I have changed my pen name from **ShShShakeItUP** to **CrossedTheLine** if you were wondering. It's what happens when you watch to much old episodes of TNA Impact when your computer decides to be a bitch. =)


	8. Fire! Part 1

Disclaimer:I don't own anything. Enjoy.

The Consequences Of Loving Brendan Brady

Chapter 8: Fire! Part 1

Brendan's POV

After thinking of the most brilliant plan ever. It is time to put it in to action so I call good old Dominic and tell him to meet me at the skate park. "What do you want Brendan?" He said when he walked in to my sight. "You see Dominic, I have a win-win situation about your problem."

"Really how?"

"Remember my burning idea."

"Yeah."

"Well if you burn the place down. You'll get your money."

"And what would you get."

"Well Dominic I would get the satisfaction of helping well...the poor."I smiled at him then laughed. "Actually I would get a lot more business. After a fire lots of people get a little shook up. And how do handle it, they have a little drink to calm the nerves."

"I don't know Brendan what if it goes wrong?" Man this guy's persistent. "Don't worry about that, I know you can do it. You just need to think about it. Take some time, you'll come around."Hopefully. After that I can't be bothered to hear him whine any longer. So I walk out the skate park, not before some hoodie decides to be blind for a sec and run in to me. "Hey watch where you're going there idiot." I shout at him and the man just walks off. Man some people can really be jerks.

No one's POV

As the man purposely ran in to Brendan, he had other intentions in mind. He saw Dom walking away and hurriedly dragged Dom in to the corner of the skate park. "Hey what do you think you're doing I'm a cop!" Dom shouted at the hooded stranger. "Relax Dom it's me." The man said and pulled his hood down. "No way. You're ment to be dead." Dom said surprised as the man was revealed to him as 'dead' psycho Warren Fox. "Yeah well what can I say it's a miracle now I heard you have a little problem?"

"What's it to you?"

"Well I have your solution."

"What?"

"These."Warren replies and pulls out a box of matches out of his hoodie. "Use them and your problems are gone." He says, thrust the matches in to Dom's hands, then walks off with a massive smile on his face.

_Saturday Night_

Ste's POV

Tonight me and Amy we're both going out. I am looking after the kids and Amber over at Gabby's and Tony's. While Amy is having dinner with both of them to discuss a job they have available. So Amy's getting ready and I'm sorting Leah and Lucas out. "Ready."I said and smiled at Leah, who smiled back at me, and went to sort Lucas out. "Amy you ready yet?"

"Yep." She said and walked out your room. "Do I look all right?"She said in hope. "Yeah you look fine." I smile at her. "Really because I want to give them the right impression, do you think this dress does?"She asks shyly. "Amy I may have told you that I'm gay, but don't push it." I said and she laughed and apologised. "All right, let's go." I said as I put Lucas' coat on and we all walked through the door.

When we finally got there and knocked on the door. "Hi you're right on time. Amber is in the living room and there is plenty of food in the fridge so help you self. I left my number on the side. My son, Taylor, is at at friends staying over but if he comes home he wont bother you." Gabby said and said bye to Amber. "Bye bye."Amy said to Leah and Lucas then kissed me on the cheek. "Call if you need anything."She said as her, Gabby and Tony walk off. As I walk up in to the room I see Amber in the front room watching TV. "I'm gonna go up to my room for a while. Is that OK?" She asked me nervously. "Sure just shout if you want anything OK?" She smiled, nodded and walked up the stairs.

No One's POV

Warren Fox sees Ste take his kids in to the house so he put his own plan in to action. He snook in to ll Gnosh and snook in to the kitchen. He looks around and smiles brightly when he sees what he is looking for. He goes in to the corner and drags the gas tanks in to the centre of the room. Then he looks around again and picks up a pan with some grease in it. He then goes on the pour the contents all around the tanks and near all the entrances in the kitchen, just to make sure he gets it right. Then he smiles with his work and sneaks back out of the house.

_Half an Hour Later._

Ste's POV

The kids finally settled down so I picked them up and put them on the couch facing the TV so they can watch a movie before they fall asleep. When they finally do, I set the on the other couch to the side of me. Amy should be back soon so I just decide to watch some TV for a while.

No One's POV

As Ste was watching TV a mysterious man walked back and forth in his spot. Like he were thinking. Then all of a sudden, the man lit a match, and shoved it through the door of ll Gnosh then ran away. However in the kitchen, the fire had spread all across the room and was slowly moving it way towards the gas tanks and was spreading through the rest of ll Gnosh. And in a glance, it was blazing all the way up the the house where Ste, Amber and the kids are.

Thanks.

Review please.

Nathan.

Part 2 will be up soon.


	9. Fire! Part 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

The Consequence Of Loving Brendan Brady

_Previously_

_As Ste was watching TV a mysterious man walked back and forth in his spot. Like he were thinking. Then all of a sudden, the man lit a match, and shoved it through the door of ll Gnosh then ran away. However in the kitchen, the fire had spread all across the room and was slowly moving it way towards the gas tanks and was spreading through the rest of ll Gnosh. And in a glance, it was blazing all the way up the the house where Ste, Amber and the kids are._

Chapter 9: Fire! Part 2

Ste's POV

Sleepy.

Hot.

Sleepy.

Hot.

That's all I can feel. In a couple of minutes the room went from normal to extremely hot and I don't know why. Then I started having trouble breathing. My first thought is to check on Leah and Lucas. But somehow I have lied down on the couch and I don't have the energy to move any more. My eyes start closing on their own. Then everything's black.

_30 Minutes Later_

Amy's POV

"Thanks for the dinner it was really nice." I said to Gabby and Tony as we were a few minutes away from their house. "Don't worry, I think we have a job available at ll Gnosh for you." I smiled and hugged him. Then what happened next seemed like a blur. We turn the corner and see Mercedes and Malachy walking past ll Gnosh and then a loud boom screamed through the air and an explosion came from ll Gnosh. "Gabby!"I heard Gabby scream and when I took in what was happening. "Ste!" Was all I could scream. My legs took off towards ll Gnosh. I looked around the scene and Mercedes was begging for Malachy to wake up and Steph and Gilly had ran from around the corner to see what was going on. "Over there!" Tony screamed as the window on top of the building opened up and smoke poured out of it. Then Amber and some boy came out of it. "It's Amber and Finn!" Tony said and ran around the house to help them down. Ste, Leah and Lucas are still in there my heart is going too fast I can't comprehend anything that is going on. "Ste and the kids are still in there!" I scream to anyone to hear and the only reply was, "Steph!" from Gilly as Steph charged in to the house and quickly ran up the stairs in to the house.

Brendan's POV

"I'm just going to the ladies room." India said. "OK I need some air, I'll meet you outside."She smiled and nodded at me. I don't need air I need to see my work of art. I walk out side and the beauty of my work is there. The place is on fire. Right now Amy is probably shaking by now. Then when I thought it wouldn't get any better. Boom. The place exploded. Not what I had in mind but all right. "Ste!" Wait what! I look to where the scream came from and I see Amy running towards ll Gnosh with terror in her eyes. What's going on she should be in there, and what about Stephen, he's at home babysitting the kids. "Ste and the kids are still in there!"I heard her scream and shock came over me. No. No. No! Stephen was babysitting why was he in there with the kids? This wasn't part of my plan, I didn't want Stephen in the fire, I have to help. "What's going on?" India said as she quickly walked out of the pub. "Go inside and call for some help!" I said to her as I rushed to the fire. "What happened!" I said as everyone looked around in terror. "The place just exploded! Ste, Leah and Lucas are still in there! Steph ran in to help but we can't see her!" Gilly shouted as he kept checking every part of the fire to see if he could find Steph. "What about Amber?" Amy shouted to Gilly as he was standing at the corner to check. That's who he was babysitting. Great job Brendan. "She's fine, they've got them both down." Just as he said that, Gabby, Tony, Amber and that boy I think is called Finn walked round from the corner. The kids look like the got stuck up a chimney. At least they're all right though. But Stephen. He's still up there. If anything happens to him, it's my fault. "O-Over Here!" A shriek said as a window was smashed open from upstairs. "Steph!" Gilly shouted as he looked for something to help get her down. "There's a ladder over here!" Tony said as Gilly charged for it and placed it in line with the window. Since this is my fault. I held the ladder for him as he charged up the ladder. When he reached the top, Leah was picked up from the window and Gilly held on to her tight. When he got to the bottom with her she had tears down her eyes. Amy came running and snatched Leah from Gilly's arms. "Oh thank god you're OK!" She said looking up waiting for everyone else to get out. Next Lucas is brought down and I sigh as he is all right, he just looks a little confused. Next should be Stephen. My nerves are on edge. "Steph come on!" Gilly shouted impatiently to Steph. By the sound of his voice I could tell it wasn't looking good. Then finally I could see Stephen being placed on Gilly's shoulder. His body wasn't moving and when I saw his face I instantly felt regret and guilt. "Tony hold the ladder my hands are getting slippery." I said and Tony came over and took my place. Since Amy was busy holding the children I pick Stephen off Gilly's shoulders and place him flat on his back on the floor. "Stephen?" I say to him checking his body to see if he's hurt any where. No response. "Stephen come on wake up!" I shouted and tried shaking his face, it was the first thing I could think off. No response instead his eyes stayed shut and his head just stopped moving. Then I pick up his hand and check his pulse. It was so weak. "Sir I need you to move away so my friend can check him." A male voice said. I stood up and the man's partner checked Stephen and then called for a gurney. I was in shock as they lifted him up on to the gurney and prepared to wheel him off. "NO!"I heard from behind as I turned around and saw Gilly crying his eyes out as the blazing house starts to crumble. "Sir are you coming with him." I turn back around to the paramedics and nod, since Amy has gone with the kids in another ambulance. When they put Stephen in the ambulance I take the seat in front of him. All I could do was stare down at his motionless form. All the things that just happened replayed through my head. What have I just done?

Thanks

Please review

Nathan


	10. Repercussions

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

The Consequence Of Loving Brendan Brady

_Previously_

"_What do you want Brendan?" He said when he walked in to my sight. "You see Dominic, I have a win-win situation about your problem."_

"_No way. You're ment to be dead." Dom said surprised as the man was revealed to him as 'dead' psycho Warren Fox. "Yeah well what can I say it's a miracle now I heard you have a little problem?" _

"_What's it to you?"_

"_Well I have your solution."_

"_What?" _

"_These."_

"_Hi you're right on time. Amber is in the living room and there is plenty of food in the fridge so help you self. I left my number on the side. My son, Taylor, is at at friends staying over but if he comes home he wont bother you." Gabby said and said bye to Amber. "Bye bye."Amy said to Leah and Lucas then kissed me on the cheek. "Call if you need anything."_

_All of a sudden, the man lit a match, and shoved it through the door of ll Gnosh then ran away. However in the kitchen, the fire had spread all across the room and was slowly moving it way towards the gas tanks and was spreading through the rest of ll Gnosh._

_I don't need air I need to see my work of art. I walk out side and the beauty of my work is there. The place is on fire. Right now Amy is probably shaking by now. Then when I thought it wouldn't get any better. Boom. The place exploded. Not what I had in mind but all right. "Ste!" Wait what! _

Chapter 10: Repercussions

Brendan's POV

"Is he OK?" I asked the doctor that walked out of Stephen's room. "He has a few broken ribs probably from the explosion, but we wont know if there is any mental problems until he wakes up, he should wake up soon." The doctor said. "Can I see him?" The doctor smiled and nodded. As soon as I could gain my composure, and stop my head from spinning, I walked in to the room and the first thing I heard was the beeping of the heart monitor. If that weren't enough, seeing his fragile body on the bed nearly had me running through the door. I took a seat and moved it right up, nearly on the bed, and grabbed his hand. I don't know why but I hoped he would just wake up just like that. But he didn't. He just lay there, not knowing what the hell was going on around him. On one hand I was happy about that, he doesn't have to worry that I did all the damage to him, I put his life at steak cause I wanted to get a little control back. Instead I lost more than I wanted. Now I have to wait for Stephan to wake up.

_An Hour Later_

_Beep_

_Beep_

_Beep_

That noise seems like my new best friend. Shows that Stephen is still here, even if he can't say where here is. "Oh God." I heard gasp from the doorway, I turned away from Stephen to see Amy standing in the doorway, looking exhausted. I noticed she was alone. "Where are the kids are they all right?"

" I took them to my dads, they're fine, just a little upset. Has the doctor said anything about him?" She said sitting on the other side of Stephen's bed. "He has a few broken ribs, they said they wont know anything else until he wakes up." I heard her sigh, whether I exhaustion or agony I don't know. "I know you were involved in this somehow." She looked straight in my eyes. "Wh-What? I didn't have anything to do with this!" That's it Brendan play tough guy, can't lose my nerve. " I could see the guilt running off your face as soon as you saw Ste." I sigh in defeat. "Look Amy I'm so-"  
"You better hope he wakes up, and you definitely better wish he's fine, otherwise I will make sure everyone knows what kind of disgusting, revolting disgrace you are. Now get out, you shouldn't be here, it's your fault he's here in this state!" Every word made me flinch, she was right, I am a disgrace. It is my fault Stephen's in here. "I said get out!" She yelled in my face. "O-OK." Was all I could muster. Look at me, I'm weak. This isn't me, if this was me I would have sorted her attitude out and made sure she knew whose in charge. But she's right, and that's what upsets me. Then 'my new best friend' decided to pitch in it's thoughts.

_Beep_

_Beep Beep_

_Beep Beep Beep_

_Beep Beep Beep Beep_

The noise kept getting louder. Something was wrong with Stephen! Nurses and doctors swan in through the door. "Sir I need you to stand outside please." One of the nurses said to me. I was in such a shock the nurse literally had to push me out of the room. After a few minutes, I couldn't hear anything in Stephen's room. So I took a seat and now I have to think about things. She was right. Amy was right. I hate that she is but it's true. I put Stephen, someone I really care about, in such hell because I wanted to get back on top.

It's all my fault.

Thanks for reading

Please review.

Nathan x


	11. Awake

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

The Consequences Of Loving Brendan Brady

Chapter 11: Awake.

Brendan's POV

"He doesn't have any control with his breathing, like he doesn't know how to in the state he is in. He's fine now. We've had to put him on life support just in case he has any more trouble breathing. When he wakes up he should be fine." The nurse said and walked back in to Stephen's room. I sigh and sit back down. At least that's one thing, he will wake up, just a case of when.

"Why are you still here? I told you to leave." Amy said walking with Leah holding one hand and holding Lucas in her other arm. After hearing about Stephen, she went to her dad's and collected the kids, I guess they want to see him. "I know, but I can't." I sighed again. "Like you really are bothered about any of this." Now she is really starting to make me angry. "I. Do. Care. About. Him." I said between angry deep breaths. I do care about him. "Really and why should I believe that." She asked. "If I didn't care why am I still here, when I knew he was safe and getting help I could have ran off and disappeared and not come back. I do care about him and I feel awful about what I've done, but lets get one thing straight." She looked rather unhappy about my choice of words. "What would that be then?" She asked me. "I am not leaving until he wakes up,and knows that I care about him. Then if he doesn't want me here, I'll leave. Got it?" She looked shocked for a second, then straight back to just annoyed. "Fine." Was all she said before she walked in to Stephen's room. "Well, well, well I thought I saw you here." The familiar voice said from behind me and when I turned around the person I least expected to see was there. "Macca." I said in shock.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him. Now that we were outside of the hospital and no one important could hear our conversation. "I was in an accident with some friends and-" Not what I was really asking. "No. What are you doing here? In Hollyoaks?" I said explaining what I was asking. "I'm here for you."

"What?"

"I'm in love with you Brendan." He tried getting closer but I backed away at the same time. "I told you way back in Ireland, I don't feel the same way about you. So if that was all you're here for you can go back when you get out of here." I said pointing to the hospital. Me and Macca were a mistake, and a completely different story from my life now.

Back in Ireland, after everything I had gone through with my wife, I was lonely. I needed comfort and to be honest I wanted someone who cared. Macca was there and I took advantage of it, but then when I came to live with Cheryl I had to let him down, but I knew it wouldn't be easy, long story short I said I was leaving and whatever we had was just sex and I was sorry that I let it get out of control. Then I left. And everything went back to normal Brendan Brady life, well until the idiot came here and said he loves me, not what I need to hear when I'm here for Stephen, someone I actually care about. I walk back inside and see Macca walking down the same hall as me. Then when I walked to Stephen's room he stood next to me. "That why you're here?" I nodded. "What happened to him." He asked. "He was in a fire in the shop down the road." He nodded and looked at me. "Something tells me you are involved in that more than you're saying." I sigh. "Yeah I made a mistake, but Macca, I really care about him, but would deny if you said anything to him." He laughed at that. "Please don't tell him anything though."

"All right." He said and walked down the hall. I watched him walk away then took one look in to Stephen's room, then the next was a blur. He moved. His head twitched a little and his hand moved. It started to rise to his mouth, trying to get the tube out of his mouth. "Nurse!" Amy shouted as she ran down the hallway. I ran in there to Stephen and he was blinking really fast still trying to get the tubes out his mouth. "Hey, Hey, Hey Stephen it's all right you're safe." I reassured him and grabbed his hands and put them to his sides. He was awake and that was all that mattered right now.

I know nothing about Macca's storyline so I'm making some of it up. Would be a lucky coincidence if it were right.

Thanks for reading

Nathan x


	12. Another Side Of Him

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

P.S I'm so so so so so so sorry for not updating for ages. I have had no computer so I have not been able to. But I'll try and update often, although I've lost my way with this story. It's time for some serious catch-up, and now that my GCSE's are done and my results don't come for another month I have a lot of spare time. Please enjoy.

The Consequences Of Loving Brendan Brady

Chapter 12: Another Side Of Him

Ste's POV

"What happened?" I asked as Amy and Brendan sat on both sides of the bed. "Some _idiot _set ll Gnosh on fire, the police have no clue who though." Amy said emphasising on 'idiot.' "What about the kids?" I asked. If anything has happened to them I don't know what I'd do. "They're fine, they're at my Dad's, I'm going to bring them back soon." Amy said and walked out of the room to use the loo. Now it was Just me and Brendan now and we haven't said a single word to each other.

"How are you feeling?" Was the first thing he said, being the bigger man. "You've had it pretty rough."He said and I could swear I saw worry spread across his face. "Yeah I'm fine, I just really want some fresh air." I replied and he just laughed. "You've got broken ribs and have almost died more than once and all you want is 'fresh air'? Really Stephen?"He asked with laughter in his voice. "Yeah well I'm weird, and I hate hospitals." He asked me why and I replied. "My Step Dad found it fun to beat me up just so he could bring me here, and cheat on my Mum with one of the sleazy nurses. After a while you tend to get sick of coming." He just stared at me. I haven't really told him, anyone who already didn't know about my past really, about my childhood. So he didn't know I use to get abused. "How come you've never said anything about that." Brendan asked. "Because it isn't a highlight I like to remember."

"Stephen, I'm so sorry I hit you, both times, it's just these feelings I have for you. I can't control them and it scares me."

"Brendan, it's OK to be ga-"  
"I'm not gay!" He interrupted before I could even say the word 'gay.' "Then what are you Brendan?" I asked him. I'm all for not putting a label on someone but he seriously needed one at times. He can go from good Brendan, happy; caring; funny Brendan and turn into this monster with so much rage he lashes out if you get in his way. Before we could say anything else, Amy came in with Leah and Lucas. "Daddy!" Was all Lucas could say, he's just starting to speak, but I could see how happy he was to see me. "I just talked to the nurse and she said you could get out of here within a week. Isn't that great." Amy said smiling as the kids cheered and jumped around on my hospital bed. I smiled at them and nodded. "Yeah. Great."

Please review, let me know I still have people reading it, tell me what you think,

Thanks a lot

Nathan XD


	13. The Past And The Present

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. But if I could Emmett would be mine *jokes* XD

P.S I'm surprised, two chapter's in one day, I'm on a roll. Also please check my Page to see if there are any other stories you may like. I'm thinking on doing a few one-shots for a few things, like Hollyoaks and Emmerdale. Please tell me what you think.

The Consequence Of Loving Brendan Brady

Chapter 13: The Past and the Present

Brendan's POV

_One Week Later_

"Finally I can get out of here!" Stephen cheered practically jumping out of his hospital bed. "Calm down, you still have broken ribs remember, take it easy will you?" I ordered at him. "Yeah well you haven't had to stay here and be able to do nothing." He said emphasising on 'nothing.' I haven't really been here with him most of the week. All I could think of was what he said to me.

"_Then what are you Brendan?"_

That's the only thing that's been on my mind. Because I don't know. I don't know what I am. I know I'm not gay but I have such scary and intense feelings for Stephen, another man, so what does that make him. Bi? Or just curious. All this not knowing is new to me and I don't know how to react. I am always in control, I have tried to leave Stephen alone but after everything I have done to him, almost killing him for one, I would miss him to much. "What are you thinking about?" Stephen asked breaking me away from my thoughts. "Nothing, it doesn't matter." I said smiling. "Good, now get me out of here." He commanded and smiled. I couldn't help but laugh.

Stephen's POV

"Ah! Fresh air. Never thought I would miss it." I said. "You were in there a week Stephen, not a year, don't be so dramatic." Brendan said ruining my fun. "Fine but you're buying me lunch, because I can't eat any more hospital food, it was disgusting."He just laughed. "All right, if you quiet down for a while, you haven't stopped talking since I got here, you're like an energizer bunny and not in the good way." I gasped in shock. "Hey! First of all I don't know how there is a good way to be a bunny but you try and have company for only 2 hours a day and we'll see how you feel." I stuck out my tongue and started walked away from him. "All right, you find us a seat in the Dog and I'll find you your food." I smiled and started walking to the Dog.

All I could hear was the whole pub cheering, must have been a football match on the TV I guess. Just then I feel someone push in to me. "I'm so sorry I didn't mean to do that." I turned around to see the guy who walked in to me. He smiled at me. "Hey you're friends with Brendan Brady right?" I nodded. "Yeah, I'm Ste, how so you know Brendan." I shook his hand. " I saw you at the hospital. I'm an old friend."He said and he still hadn't told me his name. "And you are..." He shook his head and laughed. "Sorry, I'm Macca."

Brendan's POV

"Thanks." I said as I walked out of Relish, with Stephen's favourite food. A cheese burger, simple and classic, just like he likes. To say the least, things between me and Stephen have been weird since he woke up. I don't know whether it's the guilt of putting him there but somehow we have gotten closer. And it feels as if a massive weight has been thrown off my shoulders.

I reached the pub and just before I walked in, a bunch of drunk idiots came charging out of the pub. "Come on let's get a kebab!" Myra McQueen said and the rest of the drunks followed her to the takeaway place. Talk about classy people. I walk in to the pub but I can't see him anywhere. I walked around the pub but still no sign. Then my nightmare gets worse. "Sorry I'm Macca." Lord Please let him be talking to some random guy, anyone but Stephen. But no, I turn around to see my current 'boyfriend' having a nice chat with my 'ex boyfriend.'

Uh Oh!

Please review.

Nathan XD


	14. Out Of The Loop

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. P.S I'm thinking of making Ste and Warren become good friends. You know to make the whole Brendan/Warren enemies thing more interesting. I do have a plan for it. And there will be a little Ste/Warren moment in this but please tell me what you think.

The Consequences Of Loving Brendan Brady

Chapter 14: Out of the Loop

Ste's POV

"So, Macca, what are you doing here in Hollyoaks?" I asked him as he sat down next to me. "I was visiting a friend, then I had a crash so I'm just hanging round 'till I'm ready to go. Didn't expect to see Brendan though." He said and I swear I saw a little smile on his face. "How do you know Brendan?" I asked him. "I met him in Ireland, just after he broke up with his wife. Then when he left I haven't seem him until yesterday." He sounded upset about that. I could tell there was something he was hiding. "Well, Well, Well what do we have here?" I heard Brendan's voice and when I looked up he was hovering over the table. Glaring at Macca. I don't understand I thought Macca said they were friends? So why does Brendan look like he wants to kill him? "Just saying hi to Ste, after that drunk mob pushed me in to him I thought it would be rude not to." Macca replied sharply. "Well aren't you a martyr. So how long you going to be here for?" Brendan asked not even taking his eyes off of him. It was like Brendan has forgot I'm even here.

_20 Minutes Later._

"Well, this is fun." I said trying to break the silence. However just like the other 20 minutes they don't here me. They have spent the whole time staring at each other. Brendan looking angrily at Macca and make looks like he wants to snog Brendan's face off. There is something between them but no one is telling me anything. And I can't just sit here any more. "All right I'm going to the loo. OK? Fine." I said walking off. I'm not really going. I just walked out of the Dog and just like I thought. When I looked through the window they were still looking at each other. Unbelievable! And on that thought I walked away. On the way back. I ran into some one else. "Sorry. Didn't mean to do that." I said apologising to the man I walked in to. "No problem Ste." I looked up a the man to see who he was and I couldn't believe it. Warren Fox. That's not possible. "H-how are you...I thought you were dead." I asked him incredulously. "Yeah I did as well but I don't remember much, just woke up a few days after everything. Didn't know anything." He said. "So how long you been back?" I asked him. "Just came back a few days ago. I heard about the fire. How are you and the kids doing?" He asked. "They're fine. I just got out of the hospital today. But my friend was ignoring me so I left him in the pub." He laughed. "Good excuse to ditch him. So where you off to now?" He asked me. "I don't know. Might go in town. Dying for a drink. You want to come?" I asked smiling at him. "Sure." He smiled and we left to get a taxi.

Brendan's POV

"What are you doing here Macca? I told you to not see Stephen." I said calmly after Stephen went to the bathroom. "No, you said not to tell him you cared about him. And like I said I'm not leaving until I'm ready to." He replied to me. He really needs to remember who he is talking to. "Well how long will that be? A week, Month?" I asked. It better not be long because who knows what damage he would do to me and Stephen. "I haven't decided, you know what I want Brendan, so until I get what I want I'm not going." He said determined to be a tough guy. "We were so good together Brendan, I love you!" He practically yelled at me. "Keep your voice down!" I whispered at him. People were starting to stare and that is the last thing I want. "I'm not interested Macca. I don't feel the same way. You were there when I needed company. And I'm sorry about taking advantage of you but that was it." I said trying to make him see what I ment. I thought I told him all of this in Ireland but just like he always had, Macca never listened to anything bad. "I know that's not true I know you don't mean that. You're just scared about your feelings like you've always been." Macca said trying to hold my hand. I pull my hand away from him he's really making me mad. "Macca. How many times do I have to say it. I'm. Not. Interested." I said and walked away from the table. How long is Stephen going to be in the bathroom for. I walk into the men's room and see that it's completely empty. Where the hell is he. I take my phone out to ring him and I get a look at the time. It has been a whole hour since I started talking to Macca. Crap. He must have left at least left half an hour ago. Boy he isn't going to be happy with me. Might as well go home. If I give him some time he wont be as mad at me. Then I'll go around to his later and we can kiss and make up. Sounds like a plan.

Ste's POV

"So anything new in Hollyoaks?" Warren asked as we sat down in a pub. "Yeah your old place. It's called Chez Chez now. I work there." He seemed interested in that. "Yeah. Who owns it now. I need a job so it would be nice to get back in to business." He asked. "Cheryl owns it. And her brother Brendan." He smirked as soon I said Brendan's name. "I've heard things about Brendan Brady. Is he as bad as he seems?" Warren asked smiling. Before I could answer my phone started buzzing. 'Brendan' came flashing on my screen. I'm having fun right now, and he was probably still gawking at Macca in the Dog, so I hang it up and turn my phone off. "What was that?" Warren said interested. "Nothing. Doesn't matter." I said and we continued chatting.

_2 Hours Later._

"Thanks for a fun time." I said to Warren as we got out of the taxi outside the steps up to my flats. "Any time. See you around Ste." He said walking down the street. I take my first step up the stairs and almost fall over. I may have had a beer, or seven, but I had fun. And had completely forgotten about being ignored this morning. I may be a little drunk but I made it up the stairs in one piece. Then I look to my front door and see someone knocking on it. "Stephen." He said and knocked on my door again. "I'm behind you." I slurred a little bit at him. "Where the hell have you been?" He yelled at me. I could see how worried he was. "I met an old mate. Had a few drinks and had a right fun time." I said stumbling past him and trying to unlock my flat door. "I've tried calling you for over an hour. I've been so worried." He said taking my keys off me and opening the door, letting me and him in. "Yeah well I decided to have some fun, after being ignored for about a half hour. I left and met up with an old mate, surprised me when he appeared out of nowhere though, and besides I just got in the way of you and Macca." I spat at him and clumsily walked in to the living room. "Stephen there is nothing between Me and Macca, he's just an old friend from home." He said and grabbed my arms making me face him. "I'm not stupid Bren. I saw the way he looked at you. He looked like he wanted to snog your face off. Believe me I know the look." He laughed at the last bit but frowned when he saw I was being serious. "Fine. When I was in Ireland after me and my wife split. I needed company. And then I met Macca." He said and took a deep breath looked at me. "So you two went out." He shook his head at me. "No. It was just sex. I didn't mean for this to happen. Before I left I told him I didn't mean to lead him on but he wouldn't have any of it. Kept saying how much he was in love me. But after I left I thought he got the message." He said trying to explain it to me. "Well it's obvious he hasn't. He never took his eyes off you." He sighed. "I know. But it doesn't matter." I looked at him confused. His ex has come back and he spent the whole time at the pub staring at him. "How doesn't it matter. He isn't just going to go away. He obviously thinks there's a chance of getting back with you . So how can it not matter." He took my hands and looked me straight in the eye. "It doesn't matter to me because I care about someone else." He said and took a deep breath. That must have been the hardest thing for him to say. But I'm drunk, so I decided to tease him a little bit. "And who may that be?" I said and started walking towards my bedroom door. When I reached the door frame I turned around he was right in front of me. "You know who it is Stephen." He said wrapping his arms around my waist. "No, no I'm not quite sure. For all I know it could be anyone." I smiled wrapping my hands around his neck. He lent down trying to kiss me but I turn my face away from him. His lips just catch my cheek. He's not getting anything from me and he knows it. Not until he says what I want to hear. "I only care about you Stephen." He whispered so quietly I couldn't hear him I faced him again to ask him to say it again. But to my surprise he kissed me catching me off guard. And pushed me in to my bedroom. I guess he would rather show that he cared than say it.

Thanks for reading.

I'm thinking of making a few chapter rated M. But I'm not sure. Please tell me what you think and the same with the Warren/ Ste friendship.

Also, if you haven't already. Go and check out my Emmerdale One-shot.

It's an Aaron centric. It's called 'Leaving Him Behind' and review what you think.

And remember to review and tell me what you think.

Thanks

Nathan XD


	15. Fantastic Mr Fox

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

The Consequences Of Loving Brendan Brady

Chapter 15: Fantastic Mr Fox

Ste's POV

"Morning."Brendan whispered as I looked up at him from his chest. "Good morning. What time is it?" I asked him stretching out across the bed. He looked up and stared at the clock. "7:00. Why?" He asked me. "My turn to wake the kids up. I'll give them another half hour." I said. Laying back down. "You know." Brendan said and climbed on top of me. "There's a lot of things we can do I thirty minutes." I laughed as he wiggled his eyebrows. "Hmm I don't know, what could we possibly do." I said and smiled as Brendan kissed me, impatient as ever. But before we got to the good stuff. "Daddy!" Lucas yelled from his and Leah's room. "Daddy!" Leah repeated after her brother. I sighed and quickly got out of bed. "Coming."

Brendan's POV

"Morning sis." I said to Cheryl as I walked in to Chez Chez. She was talking to some guy so she wasn't paying attention. "Sis." I said again. "Oh sorry Brendan. I'm in the middle of something. This is Warren Fox, he's here about a manager job." I took one look at the man and I could tell by his face that he was going to be trouble. That smirk was going to get really annoying really fast. "What manager job." I'm the manager. So unless she's fired me without saying out then why the hell is she offering him one. "Well, I've been to busy focusing on Malachy's funeral that I haven't been much help here. And besides the more the merrier." Cheryl said and gave a cheesy smile at me and Warren. "OK. When can I start." He said confidently. Please Chez just knock him down. Please. I would love you more than I already do. "Right away. I'm off to see my friend Lindsey in ten minutes. Brendan can help you out. Right Bren." She said as a statement. I put on my best fake smile. "Yeah sure. Nothing would give me a greater pleasure." Besides killing him just for his cockiness and I would love to wipe that smirk right off his face. But with her women intuition, Cheryl could read my thoughts. When she walked over to hug goodbye she whispered. "Behave. I would like him in one piece please." And then she walked off. "Oh and Rhys called. Said Jacqui has the flu. See if Ste can come and do the earlier shift. Please." Cheryl said and walked out the doors. Well at least if Stephen's here I wont be as tempted to kill this new guy. I pull out my phone and text him.

_Need you at Chez Chez, Jacqui off ill. Get here when you can. Brendan._

Ste's POV

_Need you at Chez Chez, Jacqui off ill. Get here when you can. Brendan._

Subtle. That's one thing you can count on with him. Luckily for Brendan, Amy has just taken the kids and has gone to work. So after a shower I'll head in.

_30 Minutes Later_

"Hello!" I shouted through Chez Chez. He calls me to come in and disappears when I get here. "Hey Stephen you're finally here." I turn around to the office and see Warren there. "Hey what are you doing here?" I asked him. Like always he surprises you at weird times. "Say hello to one of your new managers." I laugh at him. "Does Brendan know about this." I asked him. If he does then this is going to be a funny day. "Yeah he does." Brendan said as he walked up the stairs. "Know each other." He asked looking between me and Warren. "Yeah old mates aren't we Ste." Warren said and smiled brightly at Brendan. I was just laughing. You can see the temptation to hit him on Brendan's face. I can't imagine them working together. They will probably tear each other apart by the end of the day.

Brendan's POV

"So Stephen, what should I know about Mr Fox." I said when Warren was in the office. Putting some of his things where they don't belong. "Like what." He asked confused. "Is he dangerous?" O asked being more specific. "I don't think so. He use to own this place. Before it burnt down. He was in the building when it that happened. Everyone thought he was dead, so did I, until he showed up out of nowhere scaring the hell out of me yesterday." He said and turned around to carry on cleaning glasses. "Yesterday?" When did he see him yesterday. "Yeah. When I left you and Macca the Dog I ran in to him. We went in town and had a few drinks. I told you this yesterday." No he didn't. I would remember him telling me that he spent the day with the enemy. Enemy? Where did that come from. I look in the office and see he's move the picture of my kids off the wall and put it somewhere out of my sight. OK now he's my enemy. Anyway back on topic. "You ditched me and spent the whole day with _him_ instead." I'm hurt. "Careful there. Someone may think you're jealous." Stephen said. But I laughed off the comment. "Not jealous. Stephen, never jealous. But insulted. I'm better company than that guy right?" He just smiled, shrugged his shoulders and walked away from me. Before I could say anything Warren came back to the bar. "Everything sorted?" I asked trying to throw him off. Me being nice always confuses people. So Cheryl and Stephen say. Although I'm not sure if they were just insulting me. "Yeah and by the way. The wall's not soundproof. If you want to know something just ask." He smiled and stood up. He started walking to the office and turned back around half way. "By the way. It seems to Ste that I'm better company than you." Was all he said and walked in to the office laughing. I glared coldly at the back of his head. Oh Mr Foxy. Game on!

Tell me what you think.

Review please.

Also read my other story 'My Dilemma' and I'll try and update that soon.

Thanks.

Nathan XD


	16. Coming In Three's

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. P.S. Can't wait for Hollyoaks the next few weeks. Noah asks Ste to move to Newcastle with him, AND, Brendan tries to talk Ste in to staying, AND, Brendan's son is coming to stay for a while! It's too much I can't wait! XD

The Consequences Of Loving Brendan Brady

Chapter 16: Coming in Three's

Brendan's POV

Well today has to be the worst day of my life. And I haven't even opened the club yet.

Not only does the new guy Warren Fox, or Jackass that seems to be more accurate, seem to enjoy annoying the hell out of me. But to add to my joy, he's all buddy-buddy with Stephen, and he always has that arrogant smirk on his face. And it's the first day working with him as well. I just can't catch a break can I.

First Macca comes back. Not only getting on mine and Stephen's nerves but is not leaving until I get back with him, and telling me that he loves me every chance he gets. When I have told him to get out of here over and over again. He just wont go. And then I saw him and started arguing with him in the Dog. Only after Stephen leaves for being ignored for 30 minutes. Which leads to problem number two.

Mr Foxy, Warren Fox, idiot with an attitude. Whatever you want to call him. He's the second bad thing to happen to me. He just randomly appears from the dead and coincidently runs in to Stephen. And now they are acting like best mates. I don't buy it. It seems like Foxy ment to run in to him. I really don't know what to think about him. The only thing I can say for certain is that he is the enemy. And I can tell he is going to become a real pain in my ass really fast.

So what's next? They say bad things come in three's. And if I believed in karma, which I don't, I would say it was payback for what happened to Stephen. So who will appear next? My ex wife, my friends from Ireland? I really don't want to know. "Can someone open the doors." I shout through my office wall. I have just been sitting here thinking. "I got it." I heard Rhys say and followed by the sound of doors being yanked open. Time to work and get my mind of things. Maybe it wont be as bad as I think and this 'come in three's' crap I'm thinking of doesn't exist.

"All right I'm off." Foxy shouted as he grabbed his jacket and quickly put it on. "See ya Ste, Brady." Was all he said and he walked out of the club before I could respond. I hate that guy. "I'll lock up in a sec just finishing counting the cash, seems like we made a lot tonight." Stephen said from behind the bar. Now I don't know what's sexier. Stephen or money being counted up. Maybe it's both. Who knows, all I can think about is how much of a big opportunity me and Stephen have right now. No ones here and I could easily lock the doors in five seconds flat. "You know Stephen, you don't have to hurry, we've got all the time in the world. Maybe we could."I looked him up and down. "Use it to our advantage huh?" I wiggled my eyebrows and smirked as he laughed at me. "Are you asking for sex?" He said smiling at me. "Yes please." And I started to lean over the counter to kiss him. "Hello!" I heard from behind me. Me and Stephen both moved as far as possible away from each other as fast as humanly possible. Who the hell is here and denying me alone time with Stephen. Better not be a random drunk again. They ruin all my fun. "Hey there Brendan." I heard the man said. As soon as I recognised the voice I quickly turn around to see my worst nightmare. The most craziest man in the world, besides my self. Danny Houston. They say bad things come in three's well I can tell you for a fact that it is 100% completely true.

I know it's short. Promise to try and make the next one longer if you review.

Also, Any Paramore fans? Check out the music video for 'Monster' if you already haven't. It's epic.

Thanks

Nathan XD


	17. Turn Of Events

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

The Consequences Of Loving Brendan Brady

Chapter 17: Turn Of Events

Brendan's POV

After his surprising appearance, me and Danny, had moved to my office to have a talk. To sum up Danny, he has invested in Chez Chez so technically he is like mine and Cheryl's boss or we would have been bankrupt by now, and he is someone you don't live to cross. He has so many connections that it's like a massive dot-to-dot and you are trapped inside the lines. If you mess with Danny you're only chance of living would be to kill yourself anyway, he always finds you no matter what. I should know.

I use to work for Danny when I use to live in Liverpool, it was ages ago. And we were all right mates. Until I finally saw what he was like. One night he took me out on a job, although it was a surprise for me, not only did Danny kidnap some poor boy right off the streets he also beat the living crap out of him. It was probably one of the most disturbing things I had ever seen. Then a few weeks after that I was working when Danny introduced me to his new bartender. His name was Vinnie, he was an all right kid, too nice for his own good. And he really took a liking to me. And then the following week, his body was found at the bottom of a Lake along with his car. But when I told Danny about his death, he just seemed to shrug it off, I thought he knew something but I've never asked. The day after Vinnie's funeral I got the hell out of Liverpool. Went back to Ireland and then met my ex-wife to be. And up until I heard he was investing in Chez Chez I hadn't seen him at all until he magically materialized in to my life. Just like Macca had and just like Foxy has as well.

"So what are you doing here? Wouldn't think Hollyoaks is your cup of tea." I said to him. And he just continued to walk around the office like he was looking for something. "Cheryl told me about my new employee. Warren Fox. And I want to know what his deal is." Danny finally sat down on a chair and leaned on the desk. "Why, what have you heard about him?" I asked. I don't usually get along with Danny but if he knows something maybe I could use it against Foxy myself. "I know he's trouble, and that's what I'm afraid of, he could be a threat to me and I want to know what game he is trying to play with me. I've done my research on him, don't you find it strange that he was suppose to have 'died' in a fire and he was suspected to have murdered his fiancé, and now he's back without a care in the world. I don't buy it." Man I forgot how much homework he can do. "Yeah I do Danny, and he is a real pain in my ass, keeps trying to upstage me. So what are you going to meet him, then decide if I want to kill him enough." Danny simply said. I know that if he was saying that about anyone else I would have commented saying how that was a bit unfair, but there is something about Mr Foxy I don't like. Plus it would get him away from Stephen and that would be a hell of a lot better for me, not in a jealous kind of way because that ain't me. "Fair enough, he doing the late shift tomorrow, so come in any time then and do what you have to."He smiled at me and we carried on our little conversation. You know, How are you doing? How's the family? All that shit.

Stephen's POV

I wonder why Brendan was so scared of Danny? I mean I've only met him with Cheryl once or twice but he seems like an all right guy. There was a knock on the front doors. So I unlocked them and saw Warren standing there soaking wet, must have started raining. "Sorry Ste, left my phone in the office, I'll just go get it." He said and started walking past me. "I would wait a minute, Brendan's in there with someone and he doesn't like being interrupted." It's true, in every sense if you get what I mean, Brendan is the one with all the control wherever he goes. And when you interrupt him, he takes it like you're crazy and he will bite you're head off. Or your neck if he's interrupted in the bedroom. "Who's he in there with cause I'm heading out, really need my phone." Warren smiled politely at me. It's weird seeing a nice side to him. Two years ago you were lucky if you left with all your teeth when you interrupted Warren. "Danny Houston, he's like the boss' boss. He gives us the money we need and you stay out of his way and do your job." I said memorizing what Brendan told me ages about him when I first started working here. "The Danny Houston, the one who would have you killed if you looked at him the wrong way." I don't know about that. But I hope it's not true. "I guess." I said not wanting to carry on the conversation otherwise it would get way too uncomfortable. "Well tell Brendan to call my flat when he's done, I need it ASAP." Was all he said and then Warren walked out of Chez Chez. I just continued to clean behind the bar. Then after a while I heard the office door open.

Brendan's POV

"So how's my club doing? You haven't run it in to the ground yet I hope."Danny said and we both chuckled. "Well you'll see tomorrow when you come to 'inspect' Warren. And I would love to chat but I should help lock up. Stephen's on his own right now." And I would be a lot more comfortable if I was doing something rather than sitting here. "Sure lead the way." He said and we both stood up and headed for the door. I opened it and saw the place empty and the front doors wide open. "Stephen?" I shouted through the club. All I heard was a muffled "yeah" from behind the bar. Me and Danny walk over to it and all we see is a full view of Stephen's arse. Only problem I had with the picture was that he had jeans covering it and the view was distracting me from Danny which I can't do. "What are you doing?" I asked him as he stood up right. "I dropped some change, just picking it up." He relied innocently as I watched him put the money back in the till. "Oh and Warren came by again, left his phone in the office apparently, asked if you call his flat when you were done talking." He said and smiled. "I'm almost done just gotta put away a few more glasses." He said to me. "No don't worry about that, Me and Brendan can finish that, can't we Brendan?" Danny said smiling at Stephen. And he repaid us with another smile and handed me the keys. "Thanks. I'll see you tomorrow." Stephen grabbed his jacket and started walking past us. "Nice to see you again Stephen." Danny said as Stephen walked out the doors, closing them behind him. Danny whispered something but I was still staring at the doors I didn't catch it. "What?" I asked him but he shook his head. "Never mind. Let's finish cleaning up." And then he started collecting the glasses off the tables.

No Ones POV

As Stephen talked to Danny and Brendan, neither him or the Irish man notice Danny taking quick glances between both the men. When Danny first arrived in Chez Chez he saw the two of them quickly jump away from them and instantly knew what he was interrupting. Danny has know for years for about Brendan's sexuality. And seeing the connections between him and Ste he knows for sure that they are seeing each other. And knows that he can use this if he needs to. And as soon as Ste leaves Chez Chez he looks to Brendan and sees that he has not taken his eyes off of the door Ste left from. And under his voice, Danny whispered something. "So that's your type now."

Thanks for reading.

This is my favourite chapter so far, so please comment and tell me what you think please.

Nathan XD


	18. No Choice

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

The Consequences Of Loving Brendan Brady

Chapter 18: No Choice

Brendan's POV

_The Next Day._

I have an hour before I have to go and open up the club. Warren, Jacqui and Ste are covering today so I wont have to do any real work at all today so I pretty much have nothing to do. I'm bored out of my mind. Can't see Ste, he's gone to pick up the kids from the nursery with Amy, and can't go out in case I run in to Macca which I don't feel like doing. So hopefully Chez is home. She'll be a good laugh. And boy was I right. She was sat on the sofa with her feet in a bucket, face covered in white and green stuff and had vegetables covering her eyes. Apparently I will help her complexion, well it works she can't see it. "You should wear that look when it's Halloween sis. Will be the hit of the town." I laughed as she jumped out of her skin. "Jesus Bren! Don't scare me like that. Aren't you suppose to be at work?" She asked. "Aren't you, haven't seen you there all week, what you been up to?" I asked her. She's been hiding something from me, and now she's at her weakest, and can't really run away without giving someone a scare. "Well I heard Danny's back, I don't really like him that much, so I took a little holiday time. Is that a crime?" She said and took her feet out of the bucket. "No. But why are you so edgy? Got a bloke hiding upstairs or something?" I teased her until I saw her go red. She's blushing. I feel my face drop. "Are you? Who?" I ask her. "You're not going to like it." She warned. "Try me sis. I'm the coolest brother in the world." She sighed. "OK." She said and took a deep breath. "It's Warren." WHAT!

_An Hour Later._

_At Chez Chez_

Worst day ever. I've just spent the last hour trying to keep calm that my sister is dating the enemy, on the outside that is, on the inside I was screaming my arse off. Said every swear word in the dictionary twice, and then one more time for good luck. Chez said that I have to be nice, but this gives me the opportunity to have a big brother talk to Foxy. See if I can scare him. I unlock the front doors to Chez Chez and see that Warren is the only one here yet. "Morning Foxy." I said in a cheery voice. He looked annoyed so I'm starting to feel better. "Did Ste tell you to call me when you were done talking. I really need my phone back." Warren practically yelled at me. "Calm down there 'partner' he did tell me, but I was busy so I thought you could come and get it today, it should still be in the office I haven't touched it. Besides don't think my sister would mind if you didn't call her for one night." He just smirked. "Ah, so she told you huh. Well hope you don't mind that I'm taking her out tonight and she probably wont be home. All. Night. Long." He laughed as he said it and walked in to the office. He's asking for it. Maybe if I lock the door no one will find out. "My phone's not here." He said getting angry again. "Well I haven't touched it, don't even know what it looks like." I told him. Why does everyone blame me. I know it usually is me that's done something but I'm innocent. "Well who has my phone then?" I shrug at him. "This phone." I heard Danny say and shut the office door behind him. "We need to have a little chat Warren Fox." Then I heard the lock click. Why do I have to be here? I'm not the one he wants to kill.

"So, Warren Fox, heard about your reputation." Danny said as he tossed Foxy his phone and sat down on my chair. And I repeat. My. Chair. This is unfair, I don't want to hear this conversation. "And what reputation is that?" Warren asked smugly. "The one where you a crazy psychopath who kills his wife-to-be before she can say I do. Ring any bells." Danny said and I looked over and saw Warren's expression, he looked like he was in thought. "And I've heard about you rep as well. Killed any more innocent people lately?" What's he talking about? I know Danny's killed people. But everyone he did kill had wronged him, or wouldn't pay him what they owe him. And I know for a fact that no of them were innocent. All ex con men or out of prison. "Now, now that's old news. And besides, no one is innocent where I'm concerned." Danny said. Both men were both looking at me for some weird reason. "What?" I asked them. "Get out for a while, Stephen and Jacqui could use with some help, things are getting busy." I sigh and quickly exit the room. "Hey I've been waiting for a drink for 10 minutes!" A customer shouted through the bar. I looked over a saw Stephen rushing back and forth trying to serve everyone all on his own. "Never fear. Boss Man is here what can I get you?" I asked politely to the customer. As I made his drink I stared at Stephen. "Where's Jacqui?" Ste just shrugged. "She took one look at Danny and ran for the hills, been on my own for ten minutes." Stephen said putting money in the till. "All right go take a break, go round mine and see if Cheryl can come in, tell her I asked her to. She wont question you if she does, make fun of her face until she chases you here. Always works." He laughed thinking I was making a joke. I'm not kidding I do it all the time. It gets her out of bloody bed.

_Ten Minutes Later._

The whole crowd had gone outside, it was to stuffy in here and the isn't a cloud in the sky today. So the bar was empty inside. Then my office door opened and Danny and Warren walked out. "Foxy, I'm on my break, so is Stephen, Jacqui has vanished in to thin air so go and clean up outside." He didn't even complain, just walked outside. Danny sat down at the bar. "Don't ask any thing yet, he might come in at the wrong time. Come to Relish in an hour. Now open the whiskey." I knew there was a reason I liked this man.

_At Relish_

"Have a seat." Danny said as I walked in to Relish. "Hello to you to." I said sarcastically. "So what do you think of him?" I asked him taking my jacket off. "He's a massive threat to me. Doesn't know where to keep his nose away from. And knows things he shouldn't even think is true." He relied. "So what are you going to do? He wont be easy to scare off." I said as I ordered a milkshake. We waited for it to come by. As soon as it came I started having a sip of it. "I'm going to kill him." I almost choked on my milkshake. "And you're going to do it for me." What!

"What do you mean I'm going to do it? I'm not a killer. A bad man yeah but not a killer." I told him. He just did a creepy smile. "Oh you're going to do it Brendan." He simply said. "Why would I do it?" He laughed at me. "Because we wouldn't want anything to happen to little Ste now would we?" I can actually feel every hair on my body stand on edge. "W-Why would I-I care what happened to him?" Why is he involving Stephen in this. It doesn't concern him. "Well I thought you cared for all your staff. Or your just sleep with them." What, how does he know? "What? I'm not gay." I state to him. "You can't fool me Brendan. I knew about you and Vinnie. Ste kind of looks like him doesn't he? Guess that's just your type." What. How does he know about me and Vinnie. I know I said I nothing happened much. But we did have one drunken night. And we both forgot about it and just stayed friends. "How do you know about that?" I whisper to him. "Well, he told me everything, and then the night after he got wasted and tried flirting with me. When I rejected him he got mad punched me in the face. Then you remember what happened next?" No. He didn't. "That's right. I got one of my men to kill him. And if you don't want to find Ste's body at the bottom of that pond outside then I suggest you kill Warren Fox."

That's all for now.

Thanks for reading.

Please review.

Nathan XD


	19. Can't Win

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. P.S. This will be a short one, sorry. And I have done a lot of Brendan POV lately. So this one is purely Ste POV. I promise next one will be longer.

The Consequences Of Loving Brendan Brady

Chapter 19: Can't Win

Ste's POV

"So what are you doing tonight? Got any big plans?" Warren said as we were headed over to our coats. "Oh yeah, big ones, if the kids are asleep I get the telly all to myself." I joked and he laughed. "Well I'm heading for a drink, wanna come?" He asked me. "Can't left my keys at home and if I go home drunk Amy wont let me live it down." I said to him. "Fair enough bye Ste." Warren said and walked out of the door. I look over to Brendan's office and see that the doors are closed. He's been in there since he's got back. Something must be up with him. I go over to the door and knock on it. "Brendan I'm going now." I said and the door opened with Brendan standing in front of it. "Well bye then, I'll lock up." Was all he said and walked over to the bar and poured himself a whiskey. "Are you all right?" I asked him. He looked in a right foul mood. "Why wouldn't I be all right. I'm fine." He said and smiled. "Well you've been in your office since you came back from wherever you went. I'm not that smart but I know when some one's bothered or upset." I said. "Well fine I'm bothered by something Stephen! Congratulations. Now can you go." He snapped at me. I just sigh. "I can't win with you can I?" Was all I could say. He got angrier and stood up and got really close to me. "You know not everything is about you Stephen!" He shouted at me. His eyes wider than I have ever seen them. And now he was painfully holding my wrists with both his hands. I'm sure they will leave bruises. He's really started to scare me. I don't know whether he will just shout or hit me. "I-I'm sorry." I squeaked at him. "Brendan you're hurting me." His grip continued getting tighter and tighter it felt like both my wrists will break off. He hasn't changed his expression at all. He looks really angry, he's breathing really heavily and he looks like a mad man. But then he surprised me. He let out a big sigh. " I'm sorry Stephen." He whispered and let go of my wrist. I looked at them and could already see the bruises starting to form. "What's bothering you?" I asked him quietly. "Just leave Stephen. Please." He said and walked to the bar again. I just sigh in defeat. "Bye Bren." I said and walked out of the bar.

On the way home I began wondering about me and Brendan. I mean. What are we? I know it sounds girly but I have no answer to it. First we had just kissed. Then he hit me. And then we had sex, later on he hit me. And then the whole fire thing happened. Still don't know much besides waking up in hospital. And suddenly he changed. He was, dare I say it, nice. And now he's gone back to being just mean. I just can't win with him can I?

That's it.

Chapter 20 will be better, spoiler, Bad guy death, but who will it be. Warren or Danny?

Thanks, please review.

Nathan XD


	20. Die Die Die!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. P.S. I got some of this idea from the story 'alternate universe' by WitchBound, I love the idea of Danny actually going after Ste but my version will be less graphic. Read that if you already haven't. Please enjoy.

Warning: Violence and Character death.

The Consequences Of Loving Brendan Brady

Chapter 20: Die! Die! Die!

_The Next Day_

Brendan's POV

I groaned as my phone buzzed from my bedside table. Who the hell is calling me? "Hello?" I said groggily. "Well if it isn't my favourite Irish man." My worst nightmare, Danny Houston, said through the phone. "So, you thought of a plan yet. I want him dead soon Brady." Man he beats around the bush. I've only had a day to think. Now plans to rob some one or scare someone I'm good at but planning to kill someone is new to me. "No I haven't yet. But it's not like Foxy's got anywhere to go. He came back from the dead remember." I grumbled and heard him laugh. It was obvious it was fake. "Forgot how funny you were Brady. Anyway. I want him dead and soon. So I'm going to help you, bring Warren in to the cellar at Chez Chez after everyone has left and I'll even bring a gun. So just be there, because it would be a shame to ruin Stephen's pretty face just because you wont comply." Then he hung up. I sigh and go back to sleep. He's bluffing about hurting Stephen. At least I hope he is. I couldn't live with myself if he was hurt because of me, again that is. I still have been trying to forget that I could have almost had Dominic kill him. But as long as he doesn't find out then it should be 100 times easier.

Ste's POV

Well today has been better. I have spent the whole day at home with the kids. "Bye." I waved to them I left the nursery. I'm not working today so I'm just going to spend the day at home. I was walking through the alley to get a short cut when I jumped as someone stood right in front of me. I looked at them and saw that it was Danny Houston. "Oh hi Danny. Thought you'd be in Chez Chez by now." I said and smiled. "Well Ste, I kind of having a dilemma, you see I need Brendan to do something for me. But he's being reluctant. So I need to get something as a little encouragement." He said. I don't like the sound of this. "And what would that be?" I asked backing away. He just smiled. "You." Then I feel a big thump on my head and everything went black. I heard someone shout "Hey!" and then I was unconscious.

Brendan's POV

Where is Foxy? He was suppose to start his shift two hours ago. I ring his phone but it has been going straight to voice mail. I starting to panic as I have another hour before I have to meet Danny but he wont like it if I go alone. Come on Warren!

Ste's POV

I woke up and suddenly felt cold. I look around and recognised where I was. I was on a chair, my hands and feet tied to it, in the cellar of Chez Chez. I heard the music from upstairs which means it's still open and people were still here. I tried to scream for help but it sounded muffled as I realised my mouth as tape over it. "Wouldn't bother trying that again Ste, you're going to be here for a little while. So after I get what I want I'll let you go. But of not, I'll kill you instead." Danny whispered in my ear. My eyes went wide and I tried to break out of the rope. Only to have it burn my wrists and ankles more. Danny grabbed both my shoulders painfully hard that I groaned in pain. And he forced me to sit still. "You're a nice lad Ste, but you have seriously bad taste in men." How does he know about me and Brendan? "And I want you to know, that what's happening is Brendan's fault." He said and I watched him walk in front of me and he had a wicked smile on his face. "Now, time to get down to business." He said and ruffled my hair. I shook my head side to side until his hand fell off my head. "I'm sorry about this Ste." Was all he said and then I felt his fist connect with my jaw. I winced in pain and tears started forming in my eyes. I could hear the noise of numbers being dialled on a phone.

Brendan's POV

Great my times up! As soon as I head to turn to the cellar I hear the front doors of the club open and I turn around and see Foxy standing there. "Where the hell have you been!" I shouted to him but he looked angry. "What, did I cut in to your heavy day of planning to kill me." He simply said and I looked shocked at him. "H-How do you know about that?" If Danny finds out I'm done. "Because I have a friend who was in Relish at the time and warned me about what you were going to do. And the fact that I've had a look at Danny's past. The way he was pestering me the other day, I put two and two together. But I don't understand why you're trying to kill me." He explained. "Danny's making me do it. Says he's going to kill someone I care about if I don't. I can't risk that." He sighed. "I'll make you a deal." He said. "If you let me go, I sort both our problems by killing him. You wont even be involved, just don't tell him I'm here." Just as I was about to say something my phone started buzzing. I saw Danny's face on the screen. "It's him." I said and answered it. "Hello?" I said waiting for it to reply. "You found him yet?" He asked, I sighed. What do I say? Yes and Warren dies. Or No and Danny dies.

I took a big sigh and said "No" going with what my heart is saying. If Danny's dead then I have no problems. And it'll be revenge for what he did to Vinnie. I continued. "He hasn't shown up to work all day and no one's seen him all day." He nodded in thanks at me and I put Danny on speaker phone so me and Warren could hear him. "Well, you know what I said, and I always keep my promises." He said and through the phone I heard someone gasp and whimper. "Say hi." Danny said through the phone. "Brendan." I heard Stephen sob. He sounded like he was crying and in pain. My whole body froze. "Stephen are you all right!" I shouted, forgetting about Warren who to my surprise didn't seem to shocked. "Come down to the cellar of I'll blow his head off right now." And then he hung up the phone. Before I could charge down there Warren grabbed my arm. "Calm down a sec. I'm thinking." He whispered. "I can't wait he's going to kill Stephen and I can't let that happen." Was all I said and I ran down the stairs to the cellar. "Nice for you to show. Me and Ste were having a blast weren't we?" Danny said and held a gun to Stephen's head. I looked at his poor face and saw he had a busted lip and his eyes were red from all the crying he was doing. "Danny please don't do this I'm begging you." I never have before but I begged. "Now I made it very clear. Warren had to die. Or Stephen dies. So say goodbye Brady." Danny said and loaded the gun. "No!" I shouted and barged at him with all of my power. Luckily knocking the gun out of his hands and knocking down to the floor away from Stephen. "Die!" I shouted and started punching the hell out of him. He forcefully shoved his knee in to my stomach and pushed me off of him when I gasped in pain. Danny stood and picked the gun up and aimed at me. "Wrong move Brendan." hen a fire was shot.

I felt weird. I didn't feel any pain. To be honest I didn't feel like I had been shot. I opened my eyes and looked up to where Danny was when I last checked. Instead I saw Stephen being untied by Warren and Danny was on the floor screaming in pain. I think Warren shot him in the leg because he was clutching his leg for dear life. "Your all right now kid." Warren said as he help Ste up from the chair. The poor lad was shaking so much. "Brady, get him upstairs and make sure he's OK, I'll deal with Danny." He ordered. I picked myself up from the ground and walked over to him. "Come on Stephen." He was walking really wobbly so I picked him up in my arms to save him the energy. We got in to the bar and I sat him down on one of the stools. "Are you all right?" I asked him and he just nodded. "Are you sure? Because I can take you to the hospital if you're not." I said concerned for him. God Danny better had not hurt him. He doesn't reply he just nods his head again. "Stephen, talk to me please." I pleaded. God it's killing me. He looks so scared. So vulnerable. "I-I just want to go home." He said and tried standing up, I grabbed his arms and tried to make him sit back down. "Can you get off me!" He shouted. "Stephen please." I begged again. At that moment Warren came up from the cellar. "Everything's done with. His body's gone as well. I've cleaned up any thing saying we were there as well." He explained to us. "So what happens now?" I ask him. "We forget about tonight, and carry on living our lives." He said like it was an easy thing to do. Although he technically was dead so I don't think it will be hard for him. "You say it likes it's simple."Stephen whispered standing back up, almost falling back down from how much he was shaking. "Stephen please sit back down." I asked nicely. "No!" He shouted and started walking to the door. "Just leave me alone." Was all he said and he walked out of Chez Chez.

That's all today.

Hope you like it.

Tried my best.

Please review.

Thanks.

Nathan XD


	21. Forgive Me

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. P.S. I'm very mad at Mr Brady after watching the E4 episode today. I mean, let them be together! This is only a short one. A little bit fluffy. Enjoy!

The Consequences Of Loving Brendan Brady

Chapter 21: Forgive Me.

Brendan's POV

It's been three days.

Three agonising days.

Three days since I saw Stephen's innocent face, after Danny took him and hurt him.

It's been three days since Warren killed Danny Houston. And since then my head hasn't stopped spinning. I know that he deserved what he got, Danny I mean, but the consequences he left behind are really taking a toll. Warren keeps reminding me to keep quiet, or we'll both go down. But my mind has been only set on Stephen. He hasn't come back to work since the night he left. Cheryl asked me if he said anything. So me and Warren told her the truth, well kind of. We agreed on saying that Danny had gone mad, which is true but we didn't tell her why. And Stephen was in the wrong place at the wrong time. And when she asked where Danny was I told he ran off after we stopped him. She believed me and didn't bring it up. Although she did say she went to see Stephen. She said he was all right, that his bruising has gone and he would be back next week.

Warren also said he saw Stephen, he explained to him what we have told people, but Foxy told me that he was pretty shook up. And he barely spoke when he was there. That was when I decided that I have to see him right now.

"Stephen." I shouted as I knocked on his door. I know he's in, I checked the whole village first, but he's not answering the door. It's like he's ignoring me. Well knocking isn't going to work. I walk over to his window, and see him, boiling the kettle, and I knock on the window. "Stephen will you please open the door." I said through the window. "It's open." I heard his voice mumbled. I ran over back to his door and opened the door. "What are you doing here Brendan?" He whispered. I realised he was so fragile after what happened to him. "I came to see how you were." I said walking closer to him. "Thought Cheryl and Warren would have told you." He said. His voice was barely audible. "Stephen what did Danny do to you?" I asked him as it has been the only question since I saw him tied to the chair. "I don't want to talk about it." he said too quickly. "Please Stephen, I need to know." I begged him. He sighed and turned to face me. "He kidnapped me in the middle of the day, then I woke up in the cellar, and he beat the hell out of me. But you know what the worst part of it was." He said getting angrier. "What?" I asked him. "He told me that it was all your fault." I froze. Damn Danny! He really knows how to ruin a life. "D-Do you?" I asked him. He shrugged. "Should I?" He replied. "I didn't want to get you involved with him." He looked angry. "So I should blame you." He said angrily. He started ranting on how angry he was. Demanding I tell him why it was my fault it all happened. But all of his questions weren't responding with my mind. "Will you say something!" He shouted at me. I just leaned forward and kissed him to shut him up. He pulled away for breath. "What was that for?" He asked. "Forgive me?" He nodded and kissed me this time. I push him to his bedroom. "Talk later, Sex now."

That's all.

I know it's short but my last chapter was quite serious so I thought a little fluff was needed.

I promise to upload soon. And I'm really taking my time with 'My Dilemma' because I don't want to rush everything. Plus it will stop me writing two very similar stories.

Please review and tell me what you think.

Thanks.

Nathan XD


	22. Back Together?

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

The Consequences Of Loving Brendan Brady

Chapter 22: Back Together?

Ste's POV

My alarm started beeping and I laughed when Brendan groaned. "Turn the bloody thing off." He said and covered his face with a pillow. "Sorry, looking after the kids before work. I set it way too early." I said rubbing my eyes and sitting up on the bed. "How long you got before you wake them up." He asked me and I looked back at my clock. "I'll give them an hour." I said. I feel like deja vu because I remember that I've had this conversation before. Brendan wrapped his arms around my waist and I felt myself being pulled back to the bed. "Very generous of you." HE whispered kissing my neck. "Yeah well make the most of it." I said rolling on top of him. He laughed and returned back to my neck.

"I see you later." I said to Brendan as he walked out of the flat. After a hour of 'fun.' As I described to Leah when she walks in 10 minutes after we were done. Luckily we got ours clothes on before she came in. God I hope she doesn't tell Amy, she'll have a fit. I close the flat door and walk in to the living room where Leah and Lucas are laughing at the telly. I clap my hands. "So what are we going to do today?" I ask them and they both face me and scream the same thing at me. "Park!" I laugh at them. They both love the park, in fact it's probably the only word Lucas can say without fail, but as long as they tire themselves out before Amy comes home I'm fine with that. "OK, Leah go get dressed while I sort your brother out." And Leah was in her room in a heartbeat. I laughed and picked up Lucas. "Come on you." I said to him and smiled at his big grin.

"Swings!" Leah shouted and ran over to the empty swings. In fact the whole park was empty. Must be an odd day where no one feels like coming. I walked over to her and put Lucas in one of the baby swings. "All right hang on." I said and started pushing them.

We were on the swings for about half an hour before the kids decided to get off the swings and now they had moved to the slide. Well Leah had, Lucas was tired so we sat on a grass patch at the bottom of the slide watching as Leah kept going up and down the slide. "Well doesn't this look cosy." I heard Brendan say behind me and I watched him sit down next to me and Lucas and ruffle Lucas' hair. "What are you doing here?" I asked him. "Well Cheryl is driving me mad. Plus her and Lindsey are having a girly day. So it was either join in, which I would rather die than put that face mask junk on my face, or get out of the house for a while. And we do need to talk." He said and I laughed imagining Cheryl forcing him to participate in their girly day. "Daddy. Slide." Lucas said and I picked him up and helped him climb to the top. "Leah watch your brother." I ordered as her and Lucas just sat at the top of it. "So are we going to talk?" I asked him and he nodded. "Danny wanted Warren dead. And he wanted me to do it. But I couldn't and then you know what happened next." I nodded. "But why did he kidnap me? And why didn't he do it himself?" I asked him and he sighed. "He knew about us. And Danny says who he kills but he always get someone else to do it for him. That's why the police have never caught him. He technically never did anything. He used you as a way to make me do it." He said and I let it all sink in. I don't know what to say. He saved my life. Well so did Warren but he just wanted Danny dead so that doesn't count. "Thank you." I said and I looked at his shocked face. "Thank you? No 'I hate you' or 'It's all your fault go die.' Just thank you?" He said looking at me. "Yeah, thank you, even Warren said himself we have to forget what happened. So let's just leave it at that. OK." I smiled at him and he smiled back. "Daddy. Down." Lucas shouted from the top of the slide. "One sec." I said to him and went up the slide to the kids. "All right Leah you go down first." She nodded and slid down the slide. "C'mon Daddy." She yelled excitedly. I sat down on the slide and put Lucas down on my lap. "All right count to three." I told Lucas. "Won." He said. "Two. Twree." And then I pushed us down the slide. Lucas started laughing as we got to the bottom and Brendan came over and help me up. "So, you guys hungry?" I asked them and they nodded. "All right come on." I grabbed Leah's hand and picked up Lucas and settled him on my waist. "Is Brendan coming?" Leah asked looking at Brendan. "It's up to your dad." He said to her and looked at me. "Of course he can come, besides he's paying." I said and stuck my tongue out at him and we started walking. "Cheeky git." He said laughing.

We were eating our dinner at Relish."Eat your food Leah." I told her as she was busy messing with Brendan's moustache. She actually asked him if it was real. I laughed as she tried pulling it off. It was funny watching Brendan having to kid a smile to hide the pain. "Open up." I said to Lucas as I fed him a chip. "Hello Brendan, didn't see you there." I looked up and saw Macca there. By the look on Brendan's face he was angry.

I know it's on a cliffhanger but it will get better.

I've planned up to Chapter 27 so I should update a little quicker than usual.

Spoiler for Chapter 23: Macca and Brendan argue. So does Brendan and Ste. And Brendan becomes a very naughty boy.

Please review.

Thanks for reading.

Nathan XD


	23. Bad Bad Brendan Brady

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. P.S. Important info at the bottom after this chapter please read. Enjoy. Oh and when I said Brendan was a naughty boy I ment bad kind of naughty. Hated having to do it but it is a good twist in the story.

The Consequences Of Loving Brendan Brady

Chapter 23: Bad Bad Brendan Brady.

_Previously_

"_Hello Brendan, didn't see you there." I looked up and saw Macca there. By the look on Brendan's face he was angry._

Brendan's POV

"What are you still doing here?" I asked him. Having to stay calm in front of everyone and so I don't scare the kids. "We need to talk." He said with a serious look on his face. "Well right now isn't a good time." I said pointing to Stephen. "No it's all right. Lucas is falling asleep on me right now so I'm going to take them home. I'll see you for my shift in a bit." Stephen said and walked out with his kids. And Macca takes his place. "Talk." I said angrily. He's ruining my time with Stephen. It better be good. "I'm staying in Hollyoaks for a while." He stuttered. I guess he could sense he ticked me right off. "Why? What reason do you have to stay here?" I whispered angrily. Because if I shouted in a public place people will see and think something was going on. "Well I ran in to Cheryl and she said you told her I had a little accident. And she basically ordered me to stay for a while and wouldn't take no for an answer." Damn I'm gonna kill Chez. She really knows how to mess up my life. I sighed. "Fine. You can stay for a few days. But you will be gone before next week. Even if I have to fly a plane to Ireland myself." I said to him and he smiled. I don't like that smile because I can tell he's having some thoughts I don't want to know about. I know this because I have them about Stephen. Although I would never tell him that. My thoughts were interrupted when Macca started talking. "Thanks Bren, It means a lot." He said and put his hand on top of mine. "Lets set some rules though." I yanked my hand away from his and he frowned. "Don't call me Bren." Only Stephen calls me that. Keep in mind he only uses it when he's at his most vulnerable, mostly in the bedroom, so I don't let anyone not even Cheryl call me Bren besides him. "And get any thoughts of me and you getting together again. It's not going to happen." I looked at Macca's face and he looked angry. "What, so I have to hide in the dark so you can shag Ste whenever you want without him getting angry at you." He nearly yelled. "Keep your voice down." I say to him looking around to see if anyone is looking. "You know what fine Brendan. I'll keep my hands off of you. But I'm not your only problem." What's he on about. "What do you mean?" I asked him and he laughed. "You honestly don't know do you?" He said and laughed again. "Do you really think Ste is going to stay in the closet so you two can shack up whenever you feel like it. I don't think so. He'll see how pathetic you are about you sexuality and walk away and find someone else who will give him everything you can't." He finished and walked out of the doors. Stephen wouldn't leave me would he?

_Two Hours Later_

Ste's POV

"Bye kids." I said to Leah and Lucas who were playing on the floor with their toys. I kiss them both on the head and grab my Chez Chez jacket and put it on. "Bye." I said to Amy and walked out of the door. I got to Chez Chez and started my shift. I don't see Brendan anywhere, so he must be in his office. So I'll talk to him later.

After my shift ended I waited for Warren and Cheryl to leave and I knocked on Brendan's office. "It's open." I heard him say so I opened the door to see him sat at his desk. "Hey." I said to him. It was the only thing I could think of. "Thought you left with Chez and Foxy." He said looking at me. "No, their all touchy feely on each other. It's quite creepy." I said and I laughed as he shuddered at the thought of his sister and worst enemy/ worst friend. "So what do you want to talk about?"He asked me. "I wanted to thank you for yesterday. I had fun. Plus the kids loved you." I said and smiled at him. "Well it was fun." He said. But he could tell I wanted to ask something else. "What?" He asked me. I took a deep breath. "So did you and Macca talk?" I saw his face change. "That's not really you concern is it Stephen." He said and standing up and walking up to me. His eyes were wide. He's completely snapped for no reason. "S-Sorry I guess n-not." I stuttered as he was right in my face. "We're not a couple so you don't guess anything." He got angrier at each word. "My business is my business so leave it got it." He growled. I was on the verge of crying. "Fine I-I'll go."I said and started walking for the door. But he had other intentions. He grabbed my wrist painfully hard and made me turned me to face him as quick as possible. "Don't walk away from me Stephen." He growled. Like he was angry I was walking away from him. "Remember that this works on my rules." He said and his grip got tighter and more painful. I tried getting him off my wrist but the only thing I could do was twist it a little bit. "Are you trying to walk away again Stephen." He said and his grip got unbearable to me. "B-Brendan you're hurting me." I was shaking in fear of what he was going to do. "You don't get to walk away. Understand." I wasn't paying any attention to what he was saying, just trying to get his hand off me. He must have gotten angrier about that and pulled at my wrist making me gasp in pain. "Understand. Stephen." He growled and put all of his strength in to keeping my wrist in his possession. Then next was all a blur.

_Snap!_

I heard my wrist break and I screamed in absolute agony. I looked at him terrified and he seemed to get some sanity back. He let go of my wrist and looked at me worriedly. "Are you OK?" Is he seriously asking me that. "No! I'm not OK!" I shouted at him and checked my wrist. "I can't move it." I said wincing. "OK I'll take you to the hospital. I knew I needed to go so I let him drag me out of Chez Chez and in to his car and to the hospital.

_At The Hospital._

"Well Ste it's definitely broken. You will have to keep the cast on until it is fully healed." Lindsey said as her and another nurse finished putting the cast on my hand. "How long for?" I asked her. "Not going to lie Ste, it was a pretty bad so you will have to wear it for at least a month just to be sure." I sigh and nodded. "I'll just get the paper's to sign you out." The nurse who was helping Lindsey said and walked out of the room. "I'll sign them for you." Lindsey said and I smiled and thanked her. Because my writing hand is the one that Brendan broke. Plus I can't read stuff that well so if I had to do it I would be here all week. "Brendan is waiting outside. Do you want me to send him in?" She asked me. I don't want to be near him right now. But I can't tell her why. So I shrug at her. "OK I'll go fill in your forms." She said and left the room. I sighed as I was left in the empty room. Moments later I hear the door open again but I didn't look up because I knew who it was. "Are you OK?" Brendan asked me. I hold up my injured wrist. "You broke my wrist, what do you think." I said angrily. He sighed. "Stephen I'm so sorr-"He went to put his hand on my shoulder while I said it but I flinched and interrupted him. "Don't touch me!" I shouted at him. I looked up at him and he looked hurt. Just like he should be. "Stephen-" He tried to say again but I stood up and faced him. "Will you just go!" I shouted. "What do you want to gloat or something? Well go ahead just get the hell away from me!" I continued and he sighed. "Fine." He said, clearly understanding I don't want to be anywhere near him right now. As soon as he leaves, Lindsey comes through the doors again. "OK you can go." She said and I walked out of the hospital as fast as I could. I know Brendan is somewhere near making sure I'm safe. But I ignore that and grab a taxi home.

_Half An Hour Later._

The taxi finally stopped and I paid the fair and got out. I walked up the stairs and up to my flat door. I didn't have any energy to get my keys and unlock the door. So I knock on it a few times. Amy flings the door opens when she sees me. "Where the hell have you been!" She shouted at me as I walked past her and waited for her to shut the door. I sighed and leaned back against the door. I watched her eyes gaze to my wrist. "What the hell happened to you?" She asked but I didn't answer. I just felt my body shake and my breath hitch. And I slid down the wall and broke down crying. I felt Amy wrap her arms around me and I cried for most of the night.

Thanks for reading.

Important News!

I couldn't sleep last night so I did important thinking. Mainly on this fic so here it is.

There will only be 3 or 4 more chapters to this fic.

BECAUSE...I'm making a sequel.

It's going to be called 'The Consequences Of Hating Brendan Brady' I know it's not that different but I think I'm going to do four stories all together.

But for 'The Consequences Of Hating Brendan Brady' it will basically continue from the end of this. I will be doing a lot of the storyline from the show but here are my ideas.

I am going to do the pregnancy storyline, I know Ste isn't with Rae in this fic but it may not be her probably a one night thing with consequences , and she wont have the miscarriage in this one. And Brendan will try and help Ste like he does in the show.

Also, I don't know how all you guys feel about Noah, but I hate him. I know he's nice but he just got on my nerves. So I am going to do the love triangle storyline but it will be an OC. I think that Ste should have been put with a smart guy. Like someone he could learn from. Like Will and when he helps Theresa. More info on him some other time. Just need a name for him.

Comment or message me any suggestions you think would help me.

Thanks again.

Nathan XD.


	24. Plan B Ruined!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

The Consequences Of Loving Brendan Brady

Chapter 24: Plan B. Ruined!

_The Next Day._

Ste's POV

"I'm going to kill him." Amy yelled as she stood up and went to get her coat. After I calmed down last night we fell asleep on the floor. And I just made the mistake of telling her all about last night. "Amy please don't do anything stupid." I asked her and she looked at me like when the kids do something wrong. "Stupid! Ste he broke your hand. With no explanation at all. I'm going to kill him! Look after the kids." She said and walked out the flat. "Amy!" I shouted after her. I can't go after her because the kids are asleep and I can't leave them on their own. "Daddy!" I heard Lucas shout. I sighed and walked in to the kids room. I just hope she doesn't do anything crazy.

Brendan's POV

"You look happy today." Chez said as I groaned and slammed my head to the bar table. "Rough night." I mumbled. I haven't slept all night. All I could think about was what happened. I hurt him. I actually broke his wrist. I didn't know what I'd done until I had done it. When he tried leaving everything Macca said came straight back to me.

"_Do you really think Ste is going to stay in the closet so you two can shack up whenever you feel like it. I don't think so. He'll see how pathetic you are about you sexuality and walk away and find someone else who will give him everything you can't."_

And when I saw Stephen leave I thought it was finally going to come true. But I have a plan. Plan B. Plan A was to have a fun day with Stephen and show him I'm not a monster and I can be a good guy. But that failed when I broke his hand so now is time for plan B. Be, and dare I say, romantic towards him. Show him I can do those stuff, all though I may scream out how uncomfortable I am. And when he sees I can, he will forget the last few days and we will go back to being happy.

"Well I'm off out for a little bit, try and cheer up Bren." Chez said bringing me out of my thoughts. Then she got up and walked out the club. I sighed and made my self a whiskey. "Hey! Brady!" I heard a someone scream as whoever it was walked up the stairs. Thank god I'm alone because I guess it's not a happy person. I looked to see who it is and see it's Amy Barnes looking angry. This can't be good. "What can I do for you?" I asked politely and she just walked up to me and smacked me with full force. So fast I stumbled back a bit. "What the hell are you doing!" I shouted at her. "You're lucky I'm not calling the police instead! How dare you hurt Ste like that!"She shouted at me and slapped me again. "You don't want to try that again." I growled at her. "Oh that one was for Ste. Considering the fact that he cried himself to sleep last night, and I know for a fact that it wasn't the first time." Did he really cry. I felt so much guilt that it was my fault. "This is the final time I'm saying this Brendan. Stay the hell away from him or I tell the police about everything you've done to him." Was all she said and walked out leaving me speechless. I just wait for her to leave and pull my phone out and message Stephen.

_Please Come To Chez Chez I Need To Talk Please_

_Brendan._

I just have to hope he comes.

_Half An Hour Later._

"What do you want Brendan?" I heard Stephen say as he walked in to the club. "I thought you wouldn't come." I said to him and looked at him. "What do you want?" He asked me again. "I'm sorry. About yesterday." I said taking a deep breath. He must see how hard it was to say that. Because rule one in my life. Never ever apologise to anyone but family. Because they come first. "Is that all?" Stephen asked and looked at the time. "Got somewhere to go Stephen?" I looked at him but he wouldn't look me in the eye. "No, want to spend some time with the kids." He said and looked to the floor. "So am I forgiven?" I asked him. This made him look up at me. "What?" He said looking a little angry. "I did something wrong and I'm apologising for it. Am I forgiven Stephen?" I asked again. "That 'something wrong' was breaking my bloody wrist. Plus you scared the hell out of me! I don't really feel in a forgiving mood right now." He shouted at me. "Stephen please." I begged him. "No, Brendan I know you've done some really bad things, but yesterday was enough for me."He said. "What do you mean?" I asked him. "Last time was it, I'm done being someone for you to take your anger out on. So I'm done. Stay away from me." Stephen said and walked out of the the club. "Stephen!" I shouted after him. But he was already gone. So I grab the whiskey bottle and took the biggest gulp ever.

Ste's POV

I did the right thing.

I know I did.

But it still hurt a lot. I just ran out of the club and continued walking until I knocked in to someone. "Oh I'm sorry." I said and looked at the person and saw it was Macca. "Are you OK?" He asked me. And I realised I had tears in my eyes. So I just rubbed my eyes. "Uh yeah I'm fine just a bad day." I said and laughed, pretended that everything was fine. "Come on let me get you a drink. I promise to help you cheer up." He said and smiled at me. "OK. Why not." I said. "Well I'm not sure you'll like where I'm going." I frowned at him. "Why?" I asked him. "It's a gay bar." He said and looked for my reaction. "So?" I asked him. "Well if you're sure." Macca said smiling at me. "Sure, why not it will be fun." I said and we walked to the gay bar.

No One's POV

Little did Macca or Ste know but Brendan chased after Ste. Not only did he see everything, but he was pissed.

That's all today.

Review please.

Thanks

Nathan XD


	25. He Loves You

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. P.S. Final Chapter For This One. Sequel will be up soon promise.

The Consequences Of Loving Brendan Brady

_Previously_

"_Stephen!" I shouted after him. But he was already gone. So I grab the whiskey bottle and took the biggest gulp ever._

"_Oh I'm sorry." I said and looked at the person and saw it was Macca. "Are you OK?" He asked me. And I realised I had tears in my eyes. So I just rubbed my eyes. "Uh yeah I'm fine just a bad day." I said and laughed, pretended that everything was fine. "Come on let me get you a drink. I promise to help you cheer up." He said and smiled at me. "OK. Why not." I said. "Well I'm not sure you'll like where I'm going." I frowned at him. "Why?" I asked him. "It's a gay bar." He said and looked for my reaction. "So?" I asked him. "Well if you're sure." Macca said smiling at me. "Sure, why not it will be fun." I said and we walked to the gay bar._

_Little did Macca or Ste know but Brendan chased after Ste. Not only did he see everything, but he was pissed._

Chapter 25: He Loves You.

No One's POV

Macca and Ste walked in to the bar and got themselves a seat near the bar. Brendan followed them there and hid in the background, making sure neither of them saw him, and his deathly glare had never left the back of Macca's head.

Ste's POV

"So how did you and Brendan actually start, I never knew about you till you arrived out of the blue." I asked him as we drank our pints. "Well I'm his ex wife's nephew, when I met Brendan I thought he was kind of cool." He said taking a sip of his drink. "I know this sounds weird but uh did you, did you know you were gay before you met him." I said uncomfortably. He seemed to laugh. "No not really, didn't realise I was gay, then after we slept together I realised I was in love with him. Just didn't realise that he is psycho crazy about his sexuality." He said and I laughed at that. "Can I ask you something?" He said and I nodded. "Are you still with him?" He asked and I just shrugged. "I really don't know. There are moments when he is so nice and kind to me. Makes me feel special. But." I stop and take a deep sigh. "But then he turns in to a evil and nasty person. And goes on a rampage when he loses control of people. Which is why, I'm guessing, is why you have a cast on your hand." He said finishing my thought. I nodded. "All I did was ask what you and him talked about and then he just snapped. Did this with his own hand." I said raising my broken wrist. "Well he seems to like controlling you." He said and I nodded. "That when he snaps, when I do something he doesn't like. I spent most of my life being controlled by my parents, I'm a grown up now so I wont let people push me around. But whenever he says something I do it. And I don't know why I do." I said and looked at him. He just looked back at me and said. "Because it's Brendan." And he was right.

"So have you been with anyone besides Brendan?" I asked him and he nodded. "A couple of guys from back home. Nothing major. What about you?" He asked me in return and I shook my head. "No, don't see the point really, with my luck he would just try and mess me about. Not really want to go through all the hassle for nothing." I said and he looked at me. "Ste you're 20 years old, you don't have to be so serious about every guy. Not all of them are as crazy as Brendan. In fact not all of them are locked away in the closet like they're the queen's jewels. Some are actually nice guys." He said and I looked at him. Then he surprised me. He leaned in and softly kissed me on the lips. When he broke away he smiled and said. "See, you just kissed a man and didn't get punched for it." I nodded and looked around. I was a little bit confused. "Don't worry it doesn't mean anything, besides you're not my type." He said and I laughed at him. "I'll be right back, need the loo." I said and he nodded at me and I walked to the bathroom.

Brendan's POV

He has some nerve! It's his fault I lost it the other day and attacked Stephen. He got all these thoughts in my head and I snapped. And now he has the guts to be all buddy buddy with my Stephen. And then to top off all my rage he kisses him! I want Macca gone and the sooner the better.

"_I'll be right back, need the loo."_ I heard Stephen said and he nodded at Macca and walked to the bathroom. Perfect. As soon as Stephen walked in to the Men's room I walked over to Macca and grabbed him by the scruff of his collar and dragged him out side of the club. "Hey get off me!" He shouted at me and I pushed him roughly in to the wall outside the club. "You're starting to get on my nerves." I growled at him. "I want you gone. Today." I snarled. "Get Off Him!"

Ste's POV

I washed my hands and walked out of the bathroom. I looked around the club and saw Macca was gone so I started walking out side but before I opened the door I heard Brendan's voice._ "I want you gone. Today."_ I looked out the door window and saw Brendan pinning Macca to the wall. Which could only have meant trouble. So I bolt out the door and run straight over to them and try push Brendan off Macca. "Get Off Him!" I yelled and pushed again. "I meant it Brendan! Let go!" I shouted again and he let go of Macca. I looked at him angrily. But he just looked back at me. No emotion at all. And then he leaned close to me and tried to kiss me. But I turned my head before he could. I swear I heard him growl. "I want you gone, here's enough for a plane ticket, get lost now!" Brendan shouted at Macca. Macca seemed to listen and ran off as fast as he could. "Let's go Stephen." He said and tried to pull me away with him. "No." I said and moved away from him. "Stephen. Now!" He shouted at me. I shook my head. "No, you can't treat people like that." I said and ran off after Macca. "Stephen!" He shouted after me.

"Macca wait!" I shouted to him as I saw him waiting for a taxi. "Why are you listening to him?" I asked him. He looked all shook up. A completely different side to him from 10 minutes ago. "Yes, Brendan is crazy! If I were you I would as well." He shouted at me and I looked confused. "Why?" I asked him and he looked at me like I was the dumbest person in the world. "Don't you see it Ste? He's in love with you!"

Hope you liked it.

I know it's a BIG cliffhanger but I felt like I needed to end it there.

The Consequences Of Hating Brendan Brady will be created by the end of the week. I promise.

Review and tell me what you think.

Thanks.

Nathan XD


End file.
